Secrets, Pride and Piracy
by xdark-chocolatex
Summary: Katrina is an independent thief with a secret that links her to piracy. She despises men and knows how to handle herself, so what happens when Jack Sparrow discovers her secret and she joins his crew?
1. St Lucia

**Disclaimer: **This goes for the whole story. I don't own Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs or anything else to do with the film – so don't sue me! Kat and the other minor characters belong to me.

**Author Note:** Rated for violence, mild swearing and sexual references. This story contains action/adventure, occasional humour and touches of romance (because let's face it, Jack's not the lovey-dovey type and Kat isn't either). It's written in the third person, so even though most of the time the story is with Kat, there are times when you can see what Jack's thinking. Later chapters include Tortuga, the island and Norrington.

In the Southern Caribbean port of St Lucia, the rougher part of town was filled with the sound of drunken shouts and weak voices begging for food. A young woman marched confidently down one of the filthy streets, her cat-like eyes darting from left to right. Her face held an enigmatic look as she tilted her chin up and surveyed the drunken men that staggered down the alley towards her. She wore a tattered dress of deep purple which contrasted with her dark brown hair and was just long enough to hide the boots she wore. She hated to wear her hair up, so she wore it freely in thick wavy tresses down her back. Around her neck was a beautiful gold locket. The gleam of it was expensive, yet she hadn't stolen it. It had been her mother's and the only thing that was precious to her in the world.

Her appearance blended in with the people of the poorer side of the town, but she held a secret that none of them knew. It often stirred in her eyes and troubled her dreams, but she was too headstrong and proud to confide in anyone. Not even her friend, Mary, who she lived with. That reminded her that she had to get back. If she was going to get any money at all tonight, it would have to be now.

She didn't have to do much to seduce the next male passer-by she laid eyes on. Grabbing hold of his collar, she backed him up against the wall of the alley and pressed against him. She felt her stomach turn over in repulsion as his grimy hands groped her. Then, quick as a flash, she slid her hand into his pocket, pulled out his purse and jammed her knee up hard into him. As he doubled over, grunting with pain and cursing her, she ran away smiling with his bulging pouch of money in her hand.

She was surprised to find Mary in their shabby home when she got back. Mary was a very pretty and successful whore, usually out all night.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Mary, oblivious to the angry expression on her friend's face. She plonked down the bulging pouch of money on the table proudly. Mary pursed her lips and moved towards her with narrowed eyes.

"I know all about you – you're not a whore at all!" she shouted unexpectedly. "I bet you've never even been with a man before!"

Her cat-like eyes flashed back at Mary's grey ones. "What are you-?"

"Don't bother lying any more. I've heard about you now. You seduce men and steal whatever they have in their pockets. I'm out there all night, selling myself – having to put up with horrible men just using me for pleasure. I work hard to earn this money…and you! You're just a light-fingered thief! Don't deny it because everyone around here's starting to get suspicious."

"I bring home more than you without having to degrade myself. Most of the food we get is from my money. You should be grateful!"

Mary's eyes gleamed and she reached forward and snatched the pouch of money.

"That's mine!" the dark haired woman ran forward and there was a small scuffle. Hair was pulled, faces were scratched and the money spilled out all over the floor. The two women stopped and stared at the coins that lay scattered across the flagstone ground. With eyes as wild as wild animal, Mary was on her hands and knees at once, scooping up the coins and glaring up at her rival triumphantly.

The girl in the purple dress stayed still and standing, looking down at the blonde girl desperately grabbing fistfuls of silver and gold. Mary straightened up and their eyes locked once more.

"Get out." Mary hissed venomously. "I don't want you living here anymore. You can find your own way out on the street."

The girl in the purple dress stumbled out back out into the dark night as she was pushed from the door way by her only friend. The door slammed behind her and she found that again, she was alone in the world.

She walked back down towards the alley, peering into the distance in case she saw the man she had just stolen from. Her eyes closed briefly as panicked thoughts crossed her mind. Where would she go now? She looked over her shoulder apprehensively and when she turned back she felt herself collide with someone.

"Katrina. Been hiding from me have you?"

It was Daniel Carpenter, an obnoxious pest who was determined to have her. His hands gripped her waist tightly and she felt a surge of anger rise up inside her.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

She pushed him in the chest with all her might, giving him an icy glare of contempt as he reeled backwards.

"Well now! That's not very lady-like is it? But then I suppose you're not really a lady are you? You're a whore."

She flinched at the sinister smile on his face and the mocking tone of his voice.

"I am _not_ a whore!"

"Like mother, like daughter. The apple never falls far from the tree, Kat."

Katrina's fist shot forward, giving Daniel a hard punch in the nose. He cried out as blood began to drip from his nostrils and then stared at her in shock.

"What the hell did you do that for, you bitch?"

Katrina fixed him with a glare full of pure hatred until he turned to leave, holding his nose and swearing under his breath. Then she sighed and continued on her way, the only sound in the alley was her boots echoing on the damp ground. In the shadows of the dark place, someone shifted so that a shaft of light from the street lamps fell across their face. The band of light illuminated their liquid brown eyes as they watched the young woman walk past. It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Katrina had started to make her way into the better side of St Lucia. She didn't know what she would do when she got there, but she figured that it was time to move on from that area. Now that Mary knew the truth about her, she wondered how many people were starting to get suspicious. Her fists clenched at the thought of the pouch of money Mary had taken from her. She really needed such an amount of money now that she was leaving. Still, she didn't regret her decision. She knew that she'd rather die than become a whore or be seen crawling on the floor like an animal for money.

Suddenly Kat stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening at the scene before her. Men, women and even some children were running towards her and screaming in terror. A loud boom echoed through the night and the shatter of glass could be heard.

"Cannon fire!" someone shouted in panic, their eyes bright with fear.

Katrina guessed at once what was happening. She grabbed a woman's arm and demanded urgently,

"Where are the pirates now? Are they headed this way?"

"They're across the other side of town, stealing from the rich. But some are coming now! There's hardly any time to spare, so let me go, I beg you!"

Katrina released her grip and turned back the way she came. Before she even had a chance to move, a huge cannon blast hit a building nearby. A loud creaking noise reached her ears and she looked up to see a large sign slowly falling forward. A man ran up beside her and she flung out an arm to restrain him.

"Look out!" she yelled and they both backed away as the heavy object crashed to the ground.

Too frightened to even thank Kat, the man started to run on his way once more. Behind her, Katrina heard the approaching ferocious yells and pistol shots. Turning in alarm, she saw the pirates running speedily towards her, waving their cutlasses and smashing windows. Kat began to run as fast as the wind, being the swift thief that she was. She felt the chain of the locket swing around her neck as she suddenly ducked into a corner and leant against the damp brick wall.

It was turning from a terrible night to a perfect night for Jack Sparrow. At first he couldn't believe that he had been captured again. It was definitely happening far too often these days. Last time the noose had actually been around his neck. This time, he had found himself in a cell yet again. If it hadn't been for the purse he had stolen earlier that day, he would probably still be in there. Instead of a dog with the keys, it was a dim-witted young man who only took the job because he was fascinated with pirates. All Jack had to do was casually tell of the time he was supposedly 'made chief' and then he had the whelp eating out of his hands. He told the boy that he had the makings of a fine pirate and that if he got Jack out, he could go wherever he wanted with the stolen purse of money. Thirsty for adventure, the boy agreed and both he and Jack left the prison and went their separate ways.

Jack at once went as far away from the British Royal Navy as possible down into the poorer side of St Lucia where there was no Norrington equivalent who wanted to hang him. He only hoped that his crew on the Black Pearl were somewhere near the port waiting for him. After skulking around the streets and watching a dark-haired strumpet give a guy a nosebleed in an alley, he decided to make his way back to the docks to see if his ship was anywhere near. But then he heard the cannon fire and decided to stay for a bit longer. He had missed the last port raid when he was locked up in Port Royal. So when he saw the pirates stealing all they could carry, he couldn't resist joining in. He did keep an eye out for his crew, but didn't see anyone. Eventually, his thoughts returned to the Pearl – what if they had fired at his ship too? As much as he wanted to stay and enjoy himself more, Jack started to make his way back to the docks.


	2. Scorer's Daughter

Katrina stared at the commotion all around her. The night air was cool on her face and the moon shone brightly above her. She began to run again, but when she came to the alley a horrific sight met her eyes. The woman whose arm she had grabbed before was lying on the ground crying in distress as a pirate pointed a pistol to her head. A little way away, a dead man lay on the ground with a sword right beside him. Kat ran to the corpse and picked up the weapon. As soon as it was in her hand she felt adrenaline run through her body. She suddenly felt powerful. She went round to the back of the alley and slid along in the shadows until she was behind the pirate. Her heart pounded with fear, but she was determined to do something. She couldn't just walk away. With one hand she yanked the pirate back and put the sword to his throat with the other.

"Quick! Go!" she shouted at the woman, who scrambled to her feet and ran for her life out of the alley. The pirate gave a roar and tried to wrench the sword from Kat's grip.

"Ye're gonna wish yer hadn't done that, wench!" he told her venomously as he twisted himself out of her arms. He drew his cutlass and smirked at her, thinking she didn't know how to fight. Kat lifted her blade defiantly and there was a clash of metal. His smile dropped as he concentrated on the movements, but he wondered - how on earth did this girl knew how to handle a cutlass? The flash of gold from her locket caught his eye as their blades crossed, still. Her cat-like eyes danced with excitement at his falter. Then she noticed that he was staring intensely at the top of her dress. Men! Furious, she was about to draw back her sword and give him a piece of her mind when he spoke in a raspy, bewildered voice,

"Where did you get that?"

Then Kat realised that he was looking at her locket and frowned in incomprehension. His eyes scanned her face and he seemed to read something in her eyes. In one sudden movement he grabbed her wrist yanked her arm, causing her to stumble forward.

"Scorer's daughter. Well, well now. The captain'll be pleased to see you, missy." She flinched as his eyes ran down her body. "And so will the rest of the crew."

Her eyes flared and she began to struggle.

"NO!"

She finally got her wrist free and smacked him in the mouth. It was the best punch she had ever delivered. His head hit the wall and he slumped to the ground. Katrina took her chance and ran from the alley.

The richer side of St Lucia was no better than the poorer side. Pirates still charged about, terrifying the innocent people. A few times Jack had to get his sword out to defend someone, which led to him getting into a duel with the some of the attacking pirates. But most of them didn't challenge Jack to a fight, they just spat at him and said,

"Yer goin' soft Sparra'!"

Jack was getting impatient at having not yet arrived at the docks. It gave him a horrible feeling, not knowing where his ship was. He was about to try and head down there once again, when he noticed the girl in the purple dress who he had seen earlier. She was sword fighting with a pirate who had a swollen lip and she actually seemed to be winning. His eyes widened as he watched their battle. Where did that lass learn to fight like that? He saw her plunge her weapon into the pirate and raised his eyebrows. As soon as the pirate fell dead to the ground, two more appeared and tried to carry the woman off. Without hesitation, Jack ran to help her.

Kat hadn't even heard him coming after her. She obviously hadn't knocked him out hard enough. She fought ruthlessly; she knew that these pirates were after her. So this time, instead of knocking him unconscious, she killed him. She felt no guilt or remorse as she impaled him with her cutlass. But then two more came out to take her. The small one stood behind her and held her arms tightly so she couldn't get away and the larger one grabbed her sword and pointed it at her throat.

"What do you want with me?" Kat asked them furiously, lifting her chin up from the tip of his blade.

"We were looking for a woman captive and now we've found one!" the pirate behind her said into her ear. "No one kills one of our crew and gets away with it!"

Then the pirate holding the sword suddenly frowned. He was staring at her locket as well. Damn, Katrina thought irritably. Why was it giving her away as her mother's daughter?

"We've found 'er, Bilge!" the pirate said excitedly to the one behind her. "It's Scorer's daughter."

The gruesome men grinned wickedly at each other. The pirate behind her shoved her forward and tried to haul her away, but with a sudden burst of strength, she pulled her arm away from him and smacked him hard in the face with her fist. As he staggered back she tried to make a run for it, but the large pirate grabbed her roughly and pushed her back against the wall. Kat spat into his face and her saliva spattered into his left eye. He growled like an angry bear and drew back his hand to strike her. Kat flinched and shut her eyes in panic but it never came. She opened her eyes again and they widened at what she saw. There was a person standing behind the pirate she had spat at, holding the pirate's arm tight as though he had caught it just in time. Kat stared at her rescuer in awe - he was the strangest sight that had ever filled her eyes.

He had exquisite deep brown eyes which looked even more striking outlined in kohl. His mane of long black hair was decorated with many different coloured beads and trinkets – even in his beard which hung in three thin plaits. He wore a brown tri-cornered hat, a long brown coat and on the fingers of the hand holding the pistol she saw numerous rings. His skin was tanned and at the moment, his face looked fierce but calm. Who was he? Why was he doing this?

"Let the girl go mate, I haven't got all night."

The pirate turned to face Jack with a surprised and slightly amused look.

"Captain Sparra'! What's this girl to yer?"

"She's me cousin. And I'm not exactly thrilled at seeing her being threatened by you two miscreants."

He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone of voice and Katrina couldn't believe how calmly he rolled the lie off his tongue. The two pirates who had ambushed her looked at one another in bewilderment. Katrina could see a doubtful expression on the face of the pirate before her.

"We have reason to believe that this girl is Captain Scorer's only daughter. If she is, then we're takin' her with us and you, Jack, will be a dead man."

Jack's eyes gleamed confidently. He shifted his gaze to meet hers and then looked back at the pirate, enjoying the game.

"Ask her then. Ask her if she knows what yer talkin' about."

"Wench! Where'd you get that necklace?"

Kat shrugged as well as she could with her arms held behind her back, as if it was an obvious question.

"Filched it. My mother and I are the best pickpockets in the town. I'm no daughter of Captain Scorer – who might she be anyway?"

The large pirate thrust his ugly face up close to hers again and she raised her eyebrows nonchalantly.

"How do we know yer not lyin'?" he demanded, spraying spit in her face. Katrina didn't flinch. She stared back at him levelly.

"Take it." she spoke loudly and carelessly. "Take the locket then. It means nothing to me. Just a bit o' shine from some rich lady's pocket."

She took hold of the gold oval and held it up to him. The pirate's eyes were fixed on her face, as were Jack's. She could feel the breath from the pirate behind her on her cheek. She didn't blink as she waited for the response. At last the large pirate stopped studying her face.

"She can't be Scarlet's daughter. I'm sure o' it. Let 'er go Bilge."

As Kat was released, the pirate who wasn't Bilge turned to Jack.

"Never mind, eh? I'll find meself another lass. A less firey one at that."

Then he sheathed the sword he had taken from Kat and left.


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Katrina couldn't help giving a huge sigh of relief. She glanced to her left and saw Jack looking at her.

"Thanks for that, Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow, luv. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

He sounded strangely polite for a pirate. As she was stood next to him, Kat realised that he wasn't much taller than she was. Those two pirates had towered over the both of them.

"Katrina."

"Katrina what?"

"Just Katrina," she frowned at his persistence. He paused as if in deep thought and Kat watched his facial expressions with interest. He was a very strange person, but it seemed to be a good trait with him.

"So, Miss Katrina. If that 'bit o' shine' matters not to you, you wouldn't mind me keeping it would you?"

"No!" Kat exclaimed without thinking and covered her locket with her hand protectively. Jack smiled at her; she knew she'd been caught out.

"I think, Miss Scorer you may be a better liar than even me."

Katrina opened her mouth and closed it again. He had guessed her secret! It was as if he could read her thoughts like a book and she didn't like it.

"I have to go," she told him quietly and began to walk forward but he ran ahead of her, blocking her way. Kat was irritated.

"Move Sparrow!"

"I can't let you go, luv. It wouldn't be safe to send you out into the night all on your onesies with pirates on the loose."

"But you're a pirate on the loose."

He raised a floppy hand with his fore-finger pointing upwards. "Ah. But this pirate saved your life and now, he can't just walk away when it's obvious ye've got nobody to watch out for you."

Her eyes flashed and she crossed her arms angrily. "I can take care of myself! I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Yes, you're right. A damsel in distress would be much more grateful to her rescuer. And unless you want me to call you 'Scorer' in front of everyone, I'd advise that you either call me 'Jack' or '_Captain_ Sparrow', savvy?"

Katrina shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and looked back to meet Jack's eyes.

"I am grateful…Jack. But I've spent my whole life looking out for myself and I've not had that much experience at being grateful. This locket is the only valuable thing I own, so I can't give you anything in return…"

"I can think of something, luv." Jack said seductively, walking slowly towards her and smiling suggestively.

For a moment Kat felt herself sink into his eyes, but caught herself just in time to deliver a hard slap to his cheek.

"Not sure I deserved that, luv." Jack told her sincerely, the light from his eyes and his cheeky smile now gone.

"I WON'T be taken for a whore, Sparrow! I've yet to meet a man who has anything else on his mind."

"Well, that's probably because you're so irresistible darlin'." Jack's roguish grin was back. He was determined to charm her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Save it, Sparrow. I'm going now, goodnight!" Katrina stalked past him haughtily.

"Where are ye off to?"

"It's none of your business!" Kat didn't even bother glancing round.

"You don't know where ye're going, do you?"

Katrina stopped and turned back to face him, her cheeks flushed with anger. This guy was really starting to annoy her.

"Of course I do! I'm… I'm going home."

"Ah, in that case, allow me to accompany you to your front door."

"No! I'll go on my own!" Katrina widened her eyes in exasperation and turned to leave again. She held her head up as she walked away, hoping she looked like she had some idea where she was going. But of course, she didn't have the first clue. She decided to glance behind to see if Jack was still watching her. She turned around and saw him about a centimetre behind her. She wasn't really a nervy person, but this time she jumped right out of her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I'm following ye to your imaginary home." Jack grinned at the livid expression on Kat's face. "Look luv, ye need to get out of this place."

"I know I do. And I can do it without your help!" Kat said through gritted teeth. "You don't seem to understand that I prefer being on my own!"

A short silence passed before Jack said impassively, "No, ye're right, I don't."

He tried to steer Kat away but she gave a screech of annoyance. "Get off me! What do you think you're playing at?"

"I'm takin' ye with me."

"You can't just 'take' me! I'm a human being – not a…a bottle of rum!" Kat elbowed him hard in the stomach and he released her.

"A bottle of rum would be better than you any day, luv." Jack muttered, feeling the pain of her elbow.

"Shut up. I'm not going anywhere, so you can just - AAAAGGGHHHH! SPARROW! PUT ME DOWN!"

Jack had unexpectedly picked her up and now she was unwillingly draped upside down over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. Jack pulled faces at her writhing and kicking and started to run as well as he could to where some rowing boats were near the shore. Kat was furious at the control he had over her and at her incapability to make him release her. She pounded her fists on his back and kicked him as hard as she could, yelling at the top of her voice.

"Easy on the goods darling!" Jack exclaimed in a strangled voice. It wasn't every day he had to endure merciless kicking in that area.

When he got there, he dropped Kat to the ground and pinned her down so she couldn't escape. He saw that she was still in a rage, her eyes were bright and she hadn't stopped fighting against him. Her dark hair was spread out behind her and her locket had been knocked sideways. For a second Jack just stared at her.

"Get off me! I mean it, Sparrow!"

"Now that's not very polite, is it?" Jack taunted, still on top of her. He was grinning, so she noticed that some of his teeth were gold for the first time.

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Katrina's voice was fierce. Jack's grin disappeared.

"Sorry, luv."

"Why are you trying to make me come with you?"

"Ye're Scarlet Scorer's daughter! There's a lot o' pirates yer mother upset and most of them are determined to get 'er back somehow. That means hunting you down, as you discovered tonight, savvy?"

"But…how does kidnapping me get back at her? She's dead, she can't do anything!"

"Nevertheless they're out to get ye, so the only place you'll be safe is on my ship."

Katrina dropped her eyes from his and mumbled stubbornly, "I don't need protecting."

"But you do need a bit of freedom. Adventure." He spoke the words as if they tasted good.

Kat, still pinned to the ground, looked up at the black night sky as she searched in her mind for an answer. She had always felt something inside her whenever the subject of piracy was brought up. The same feeling of power and excitement rippled through her like when had fought with the cutlass earlier. The idea of just sailing away on a ship elated her. She wanted adventure in her life, she wanted change. And more than anything else, she wanted to experience the life her mother had led. She looked back at Jack who was waiting patiently for an answer. As eager as she was to go, she would never show it.

"I'll come with you then, Sparrow," she spoke in a placid, almost bored tone. "But it's not because I want you to protect me. I just fancy a change of scenery, that's all. Now will you let me up?"

"You're not going to kick me and run off are ye?"

"No, I promise." Kat said with a trace of a smile.

He let go of her arms and they both stood up. Jack squinted into the distance and then swaying on the spot, he exclaimed in a delighted tone,

"There's me ship!" He knew his crew wouldn't desert him. Not like the previous pack of traitors.

Katrina turned to look at the sea lapping at the edge of the shore and the moonlight shining on the water. Then she helped Jack overturn the wooden rowing boat and push it down the slope to the sea.

**nightmaregirl: **Thanks for reviewing! Don't give up on your fanfic!

**InToDepp: **Thank you! I'm glad you said what you did. I love your pen name (mine is really crap).

**Karibbean: **I agree – Katrina is great name. I've looked up your story and will look forward to reading it. Thanks for your review!

**Drama Queens rule: **The secret is that Kat is the daughter of a pirate called Scarlet Scorer. Don't worry, more is explained later on. Thanx 4 reading!

**kerri-carri: **THANKS SO MUCH! And cool name by the way!


	4. Two in the Bed

_I just want to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing so far!_

**kerri-carri – **Don't worry, you're not the only one who's obsessed with Jack! I have to say my absolute bit in the movie was when he twirls around on that rope – he looked so cute! I just can't wait to see more of him in the sequel! Thanks again – love your reviews!

**IntoDepp** – thankyouthankyouthankyou, my loyal reviewer!

**Jess** – hiya, thanx for reading and reviewing

_And now on with the story…_

The wind from the night air rustled the sails of Jack's beloved Black Pearl. Jack's crew looked on in bewilderment as he appeared over the side, followed by a woman in a purple dress.

"Jack!" Gibbs broke the awkward silence by whispering loudly, "What are ye doing, bringing yer company back 'ere?"

Before Jack could correct (or warn) him, Katrina stormed forward shouting angrily, "How dare you? I'm no one's _company_!"

Jack rushed in between them saying hurriedly,

"Er…Kat, luv. Why don't ye wait in me quarters whilst I talk to the crew, savvy?"

He took hold of her shoulders and gently steered her away, but not before she could throw Gibbs another murderous look over her shoulder.

When Jack came back, he regarded the expectant faces of his crew with interest.

"She's a right little hellcat, ain't she?" Gibbs commented, chuckling. "So, I take it she's not yer company Jack? That's not like you!"

"Wind in the rigging!" squawked Cotton's parrot.

Jack frowned at Gibbs' last comments and his incomprehension of what the parrot had said. He leaned forward and told them in a hushed dramatic tone,

"She, (he gestured towards his quarters) is the daughter of Captain Scarlet Scorer."

Anamaria's eyes widened. "Scarlet Scorer?"

"The very one." Jack replied with a mysterious smile.

"Well, she's definitely like her mother – that temper an' all." Gibbs exclaimed. "Captain, ye're not making 'er a part of the crew are ye? We've already got one woman on board and all we got after that was bad luck…" he faltered under an icy glare from Anamaria.

"She's stayin'." Jack confirmed. "She's quite skilled with a cutlass, so there'll be no worries there. Besides, there are pirates out there who are after her."

Anamaria raised an eyebrow. "Protecting her, are ye?" she enquired teasingly.

"Don't let her hear ye say that!" Jack told her warningly.

Anamaria just smiled and said, "I'm hitting the sack."

The others mumbled their goodnights to Jack and followed Anamaria to the crew's quarters.

As tired as she was, Katrina was still bad-tempered and demanding. As soon as Jack came through the door she asked,

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In my bed with me o' course." Jack gave a broad smirk at the expression on her face.

"No! That's out of the question! I'm not sharing a bed with a…a rogue with wandering hands!"

"Now, that's not really fair, luv. You didn't like Gibbs getting the wrong idea about you. And my hands have never wandered over you!" Jack told her defiantly, inwardly stung by her accusation.

"But it's true about you! Have a lot of 'company' do you?"

"There's no need to be jealous, luv." Jack looked at his nails casually, enjoying winding her up. The expression on her face was one of pure outrage.

"Jealous!" she scoffed. "Dream on Jack!" It unsettled her that she couldn't easily outsmart him.

"Well usually, I would – but ye're a bit too uptight for my taste. Yer need to relax a bit."

Katrina opened her mouth and then shut it again. If she answered back then it would seem like she was upset that Jack didn't fancy her. Kat was at the end of her tether. She was very tired and incredibly annoyed that Jack was able to humiliate her like this.

"You, Captain Jack Sparrow, are nothing but a dirty… _obnoxious_ pirate and I would never spend the night with you, whether you wanted it or not!"

She folded her arms triumphantly, but of course, Jack had another comeback.

"And you, Miss Katrina Scorer, are a rude and ungrateful pirate."

"What…I'm not a pirate!"

"Well, it's in yer blood, so deal with it."

Katrina stayed silent, feeling Jack's words sinking in. Jack knew he had gone too far, calling her a pirate when she was so sensitive about the matter. Saying that pirate was in her blood reminded him of a conversation he had once had with Will Turner. But this was somehow different.

"I'm sorry luv," he said regretfully. "Why don't you get some sleep now, eh? I'll kip on the floor tonight." He started to make his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, her eyes softer now.

"To the helm. I like looking up at the stars on a clear night like this." Jack replied in a wistful tone. Kat bit her lip, smiling. Jack's eyes darted left and right embarrassedly before he quickly exited. Fancy that, Kat thought. A tough pirate captain like Jack Sparrow who liked to steer under the stars! She imagined him out there alone under the light of the moon, his dark eyes shining with private thoughts.

Then she shook herself out of it and began to untie the laces on her dress. Underneath she didn't wear a corset like the upper class women. Instead all she had was a sort of thin petticoat. It was white, suiting her long waves of dark hair. She got into Jack's bed, drew the covers over her and fell asleep almost instantly.

There was nothing to be heard in Jack's cabin apart from the occasional creak of the ship. In the dark, Katrina stirred and rolled over. She felt her body come into contact with someone and jolted awake. Jack was lying under the covers on her right, sleeping like a baby. Kat was horrified. She took hold of his nose and squeezed it, causing his mouth to fall open. Then suddenly he made a loud snorting noise and opened his eyes.

"Bloody 'ell! What are you doing?" he shouted sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping on the floor!" she yelled back furiously.

"Am I not?" Jack looked over at the floor drowsily.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Calm down, luv! You've already woken me up – don't wake the crew."

"Get out!" Kat shrieked at him.

"What's the problem?" Jack's roguish smile was back. "Most women would count themselves lucky to be in bed with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself." Kat told him veraciously. "Go and sleep on the floor, like you were meant to!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to give up my bed for you? You should show some gratitude, lass. I've given you a place on my ship, saved yer from pirates…"

"And irritated the hell out of me! Jack please, I feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with you."

"Don't ye trust me?" Jack asked her softly, his eyes deep pools of brown.

"Don't make those eyes at me!" Kat exclaimed, dragging her eyes away from his intense gaze. "If you won't sleep on the floor, then I will."

It really wasn't a very large bed and the only way for her to get out was to climb over Jack. He smirked at her knowingly.

"What's the matter luv? I thought you were going to sleep on the floor?"

"Well…well make way, then Sparrow."

"Sorry, luv. I'm quite cosy here." Jack shifted, stretched out and closed his eyes.

Kat sighed loudly and lay back down. She turned to Jack and listened to his breathing becoming heavier as he fell asleep again. Then she turned her back on him to face the wall and closed her eyes. After all, people's hands don't wander when they're fast asleep, do they?


	5. Morning on the Pearl

It was early in the morning when Katrina felt herself begin to awaken. But she was in the middle of an incredible vivid dream and she wanted to hold on to it a bit longer. It gave her such a feeling of pleasure and protection. The dream wasn't elaborate, but it didn't matter because the feeling it gave her was so strong. She had been dreaming that someone was holding her close, their arm wrapped around her waist and their cheek on her neck. The arm seemed to her strong but gentle and she never wanted it to leave her. But as she began to awaken more and more, it gradually slipped away from her mind.

Now more focused, Kat realised that she wasn't lying flat on her back; she was propped up by someone else. And their arm was slung over her waist, resting just above her hipbone. For a moment, she was clouded in the confusion of morning sleepiness – wasn't this like her dream? Twisting round as well as she could, she saw Jack's sleeping face near her shoulder. Naturally, her first reaction would be mortification – but it felt so nice. Katrina felt distressed at the feelings that were coming over her. This wasn't right! She didn't even _like_ Jack Sparrow! And she wasn't going to let him think he could get away with cuddling her like this. Determined to push the unfamiliar feelings away, she peeled off Jack's arm and gave him a push so that he rolled away from her. But she pushed a bit too hard, causing the sleeping Jack to fall off the bed, landing on the wooden floor with a loud thud. It was such a funny sight that she couldn't help laughing. Jack's head appeared groggily over the side of the bed with a bemused look. He saw Kat lying on the bed in her white night dress, her long dark hair falling over her face as she laughed helplessly. He had never seen her when she was laughing before – only when she was angry. Her whole face lit up in a way that Jack had never noticed in anyone else before.

"Do you know you're the first woman to ever kick me out of bed?" he told her, only half-serious.

"Well, you were wrong! You _do_ seem to have a bad case of wandering hands!"

"I'm sorry luv. I guess it's just hard to keep them to meself with a ravishing beauty such as you lying right beside me." Jack gave her a meltingly seductive look. Kat was unaffected.

"Turn off the charm, Sparrow. You're definitely sleeping on the floor tonight. And I will the following night and so on."

Jack stood up, reaching for his boots. "I don't know about you, but I don't really care for rats."

"What are you talking about?"

"Most ships have rats, luv." Jack told her innocently. "And me Pearl's no exception - they love coming out at night." He grinned at her. "Do ye still want to sleep on the floor?"

Kat was not easily tricked. "Nice try, Sparrow. Rats don't scare me. We're not both sleeping in the same place again and that's final."

Katrina got off the bed and went to pick up her dress, missing the disappointment in Jack's face. He watched her wriggle into it and when he lifted his eyes, was amused by the livid expression on her face.

"Stop staring at me like that!" she reprimanded in an appalled voice. She hated this stupid purple dress. It was getting a bit small and the laces at the front were fiddly.

"Need some help with those laces, luv?" Jack suggested eagerly and started forward.

"NO! I mean no, thank you. I can manage." Kat turned her back on him, not wanting him to see her blushing. She couldn't believe she was blushing. She had never blushed in her life!

A smile on his lips, Jack put on his hat and coat and left the room.

When Katrina came out on deck, the first person she saw was Gibbs.

"Good morning to ye, Miss Katrina. Jack wants me to take yer on a tour o' the ship."

"Oh, alright." Katrina followed him and they walked in silence until she asked him,

"If Jack wants me to have a tour of his ship, why doesn't he take me himself?"

"He says he makes yer angry a lot."

"Well, he's a very infuriating person!" Kat protested as he took her through the galley.

"Don't mind ol' Jack. He's a good man underneath. Bit of a womaniser perhaps, but what do ye expect from a pirate?"

"Well, I'M not one of his 'women' whatever _you_ may have thought last night." Kat looked down at the floor. "He told me I was too uptight for his taste anyway."

Gibb's chuckled noisily. "Oh 'e said that did 'e? A lot o' the things Jack Sparrow says are often far from the truth, lass."

Then Gibbs led her down to the brig and began to tell her of the many prisoners who had been held there, but Kat's mind was buzzing with thoughts.

After the tour was over, Katrina and Gibbs climbed back up to the deck, the dazzling sunlight making them both squint. Gibbs made his way towards where Jack was at the helm and Katrina went off in the opposite direction. As she strolled along the deck, someone called out to her.

"Hey lass!" A pretty woman with dark skin, hair and eyes had spoken. Kat observed with envy that she was wearing pirate clothes: a large white shirt and black breeches. She was wearing a floppy hat and was tightening the ropes of the rigging. Katrina made her way over.

"So how was your first night here?" She lowered her voice. "Jack tried something, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't." Katrina answered awkwardly.

Anamaria looked surprised. "What was all that yelling about then?"

"You heard that? Well, Jack and I don't…" Kat wondered how to put it. "I suppose we just get on each other's nerves." She shrugged and looked across the deck at where Jack was standing at the helm, looking out to sea while Gibbs talked to him.

"I felt that way about Jack at first. He stole a boat from me – I needed it to get out of Tortuga. I still can't believe he _tricked_ me!"

"How did he –"

"Don't ask."

"So you forgave him?" Kat exclaimed. "Just like that?"

"When I joined his crew I gave him a pretty good slap." Anamaria looked at her questioningly. "Have you slapped him yet?"

"Once…"

"It's great isn't it? But I think he's immune to the pain because he's upset so many girls…"

Kat smiled. "I've mostly only punched men before. But I suppose they deserved much more than a slap anyway."

Anamaria looked thoughtful. "Punching. Hmm, that's interesting."

"Well, it's only to be used in extreme cases." Katrina told her informatively. For some reason, she didn't want Anamaria to punch Jack.

"You know, you'd make a good pirate. It's in yer blood after all."

"Oh, you know about that then?"

"Jack told us last night. My guess is ye know a lot about piracy?"

"Well, my mother used to teach me to sword fight…but apart from that I don't really know much." Kat confessed.

"Ah, you'll learn. Jack called ye 'Kat' last night – that be short for Katherine?"

"It's Katrina. And you are?"

"Anamaria."

**I'm sorry if not much happened in that chapter! I just needed to portray Kat's growing uncertainty about Jack and her friendship with Anamaria (I think those two would get on well together). Reviews really cheer me up, so thank you to:**

**kerricarri **– I love your long reviews, they make me smile! And now I have another opportunity to talk about Jack, YAY! I also love it when he dives into the water to save Elizabeth, the way he takes off all his effects and jumps onto the side sigh (my family think I'm mad, but who cares). He's so fit when he dives in, ohhhh I wish he was diving in to rescue me! That's enough of that…I need to calm down now! Thanks kerricarri 

**Aluna** – Is that your real name? It's beautiful, I'm so jealous! Thanks so much for your reviews! It's interesting to read that you're like Katrina – her character is based partly on one of my friends (she has the dark hair and feisty attitude).

**Karibbean** – I've read up to Chapter 13 on Including Katrina and I think it's BRILLIANT! For some reason I can't get to chapter 14, but I'll keep trying. Thank you for your review – most of us wouldn't really complain about sharing a bed with Jack, would we!

**Chloe04** – Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you're pleased with the way I've written the gorgey Cap'n Jack in this story. I'll try my best to keep him in character (he's not really the romantic type, but if he cared for a woman the way he does about his Pearl, he could be!).

**InToDepp** – I have to say I'm lovin' your story! I'm wondering if there's going to be any Alexis + Jack or Alexis + Will in future chapters. It's quite a thing to get Jack in character and at some points whilst writing this story I was tearing my hair out for a line I could hear Jack saying, so thanks! You haven't done a bad job with his character either, so keep up the gr8 writing!


	6. Katrina's Story

In the dark cabin Kat shifted on the hard floor uncomfortably. She looked over at the bed, just making out Jack's still form through the darkness. She'd been on the Black Pearl for a week now and she and Jack had agreed to take turns sleeping on the floor. Kat pulled the blanket tightly around her and shut her eyes, thinking about the past week. Life on the ship was better than she had expected it to be - the crew treated her almost like a fellow pirate and she had found a sisterly friendship with Anamaria. But what had changed most of all was her opinion of Jack.

Although his manner towards her was still flirtatious, there was also a sort of friendship between them. What surprised her most of all was that he didn't seem entirely like the notorious pirate that his reputation suggested. He was definitely a dedicated pirate who had lived through many adventures, but underneath all that she saw that he was a good man. Somehow she didn't see him as a typical pirate who scared the lives out of innocent people and killed unnecessarily. All Jack seemed to want was his ship and the freedom of the sea. Kat had realised that she admired him for knowing exactly what he wanted out of life. Finally, she felt herself drift away into sleep. For a couple of hours she slept soundly, until she began to dream:

_Scarlet stood on the side of The Lagoon, her russet coloured tresses blowing in the wind under her black bandana. Her hands were bound together and she was gagged so there was no chance of jumping over the side and swimming away. These men wanted her to die in the most painful way possible. The pirates were jeering and yelling at her, weapons pointed forward as her crew watched helplessly from where they were tied up. They had taken her ship and her crew and she knew that there was no chance that they would spare her life. But they weren't going to kill her straight away; they wanted to torment her first._

"_Any last thoughts, before we shoot ye down to the bottom of the sea? Ye'd better hurry, the fish are hungry."_

_They all laughed wildly and Scarlet cursed them vehemently in her head and her hands scrabbled to pull down the gag but it was too tight. _

"_Oh and aren't we forgetting something gents? She has a daughter, don't ye Scarlet? Well ye needn't worry about her – we'll tell her yer wanted to see her one last time. And that ye never meant to abandon her and ye love her really."_

_The pirate's tone was sarcastic and cruel. Scarlet couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell from her eyelids. She wished as hard as she could that Katrina would do alright in the world and lead a better life than she had. Then there was silence and for the first time in her life, Scarlet Scorer was afraid. She closed her eyes, one last teardrop sliding down her cheek before the sound of twenty or so gunshots sounded. Her crew watched in horror as the bullets hit their captain and she fell over the side of her ship, never to be seen again._

Kat suddenly jolted awake, breathing heavily in distress. She sat up and found she was shaking. That dream…it had seemed so real. From across the room, Jack got out of his bed and kneeled beside her on the floor. She turned towards him, wondering why he was still awake. He looked sleepy but she could see the concern in his dark eyes.

"What's the matter, luv? Ye're shaking like a leaf." Jack asked her, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I just had the worst dream…it's so weird, I never usually remember my dreams." Kat suddenly tensed as she felt the dream stir in her mind. "I'm fine, Jack. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"No, I can't sleep." Jack gave a small smile. "Come on, tell ol' Jack what it was. If ye keep it inside, ye'll never get back to sleep."

Kat looked at him and then sighed. "The dream was about my mother. I think I saw how she died. She was on the side of her ship with her hands tied and her mouth gagged and her crew was tied up. All the pirates were pointing their pistols at her and they were telling her that she'd never have a chance to say goodbye to me. Then they…shot her. Do you think that really happened, Jack? Was that how she died – do you know?"

"I believe so, luv." Jack replied gently. "I didn't know the crew who did it, but apparently they wanted revenge on Scarlet for some reason."

"Whatever she did when she went to sea, I was never a part of it. She didn't want to be a mother to me, so why was she thinking about me in her last moments?" Jack didn't reply, not knowing what to say. Kat looked at him and realised that she'd have to explain. She was going to tell him the truth about Scarlet Scorer.

"My mother was selfish and most of the time I hated her. She had a chance to make a new life with me, but she just couldn't keep to it. When she was pregnant with me her crew was caught by the Royal Navy. All of her crew were hanged, but she got let off because she had a living child inside her. She had to promise to settle down and bring up her baby properly. But we were poor and the only way we could get money for food was if she sold herself to men. She wasn't just a pirate – she was a whore. Not many people knew that. She took on a new identity so nobody recognised her name and that's how she brought me up.

There was a old woman living next door who she'd pay with the money she made from the streets to look after me whilst she ran away to be a pirate again. She picked up another crew, stole another ship and I only saw her every couple of years. I couldn't understand why she kept leaving me. When I was older – about fourteen or fifteen – I'd argue with her and tell her not to go. By this time the woman looking after me had died but she thought I was old enough to look after myself. She just couldn't keep away from the life of piracy. She did teach me useful things like sword-fighting to protect myself and to never let men disrespect me. But she was never there for me when I needed her. She left when I was sixteen and never returned.

You might think she was a wonderful pirate but to me she was just a whore and a bad mother. I heard that she had been killed at sea, but I never knew how. Of course, I did love her. We had some great times. She'd tell me amazing stories of piracy from the high seas and when I was little I thought the world of her. I always used to wear this locket because she wanted me to. I don't know why I still bother to now; it just feels like a part of me."

Kat lay back down, feeling very tired. Now that she had told Jack what she had kept hidden inside her for years, she felt like she had finally let go of her past. Jack was still next to her, having listened intently to her every word. He couldn't believe that Kat was opening up to him like this. Since he had met her St Lucia, she always seemed so proud and independent. But now she seemed fragile.

"How did ye get by all on yer onesies?" he asked her, although she had closed her eyes.

"I had to live in St Lucia, with everyone thinking she had only been a whore. They didn't know she was Scarlet Scorer, the pirate. So then I met Mary and she let me live with her. She was a whore and she thought I was too – but instead I just seduced men and stole their money. I'd been doing it for years, but she found out the night the pirates raided the town so I couldn't stay there any more. They'd hang me in a shot for being a pickpocket. And then you saved me from those pirates and took me aboard your ship with you."

Jack looked at Kat's face on the pillow and saw that she had fallen asleep. He carefully pulled the blanket over her up to her shoulders and then climbed back into his bed.

**Reviewer response:**

**Badr:** Hiya, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Katrina's personality – I do too, I really wish I was more like her! I didn't really understand what you meant when you mentioned Anamaria, sorry!

**kerricarri:** I can't wait to read your PotC fic when it comes out! Today at school, my friend Rachel really insulted me by saying that Johnny Depp was 'weird' and a 'bad actor'! HOW CAN ANYONE SAY THAT? I can't wait for the sequel! I never saw the first one in the cinema so when it comes out, I'll probably go to see it about ten times! I think they're filming it already – I've seen some photos of Keira Knightley wearing a wedding veil…and there'll be a third one too? WOO HOO! That scene you described is classic. When I watched it with my four year old cousin she couldn't stop saying 'I half expected it to be made of _wood_' and she kept calling Jack 'Captain BLACK Sparrow!'! thankyouthankyouthankyou for the review!

**InToDepp:** Jack is definitely very complex and so is Kat, so (although they can't see it) there aren't that many differences between them. Jack is just so clever (for a pirate!) and he says so many good lines in the movie that it's hard to write his dialogue in a story. He doesn't say much in this chapter, does he? Anyway, thanks again!

**Aluna:** Thank you! I am so envious of dark brunettes like my friend and Katrina! I don't mind being blonde, but very dark hair would be my second choice!

**Karibbean:** Hi, I really think your story should have got more reviews because it's really well written. I love how you've inserted her into the film so that although the plot is sort of the same, she changes things like causing Jack to lose his weapon up on the beams. I decided not to make this story very romancey (although romance is in the genre) because it's just not Jack or Kat…but that doesn't mean nothing's going to happen…!

**Amy:** Hiya and thanx for reviewing! I'm glad you like it – so far! I'll do my best to keep Jack as much Jack as possible! I love Johnny Depp! In I.T. today at school I was secretly going on the DeppImpact site! Despite what some stupid girls said to me – he is NOT a minger!


	7. Closer

The next morning, Kat strolled along the deck of the Black Pearl, squinting in the bright sunlight. She hadn't seen Jack since last night when she had told him about her mother and her life. He hadn't woken her when he got up and now she didn't know where he was. Kat looked towards the helm and saw that Jack was absent from the wheel. Without really knowing why, she made her way over to it and put her hands on the smooth wood. She stared out towards the rolling blue waves of the sea, a pirate's paradise. She imagined her mother standing at the helm of the Lagoon, sailing towards the horizon to escape the trials of motherhood. Maybe she shouldn't have told Jack so much last night. She had never told anyone her secrets before.

Jack came back up on deck and saw Kat by the helm, her hands gingerly touching the spokes of the wheel. She wasn't aware that anyone was watching her and as Jack quietly approached her, he wondered what she was thinking. Kat turned at the sound of his boot on the wood and let go of the helm immediately. The expression on her face was like one of a child being caught stealing biscuits. Jack grinned at her and her eyes flashed up at him defiantly as if he was laughing at her.

"Want to steer with me for a bit, luv?" he asked her, his eyes warm and affectionate. Kat was surprised at this, but she remembered how he had listened to her last night and stayed with her until she fell asleep. He didn't sound flirtatious when he said it and he looked quite serious. He was looking at her slightly nervously, as if she would reject him. So she nodded, feeling her heart start to pound and not knowing why.

Kat stood close to the wheel and Jack brought her hands to the spokes slowly. As he touched her hand he felt her shiver at his touch. But she didn't move away. Jack stood behind her and looked over her left shoulder. They looked like a good couple for height – Jack was slightly taller but only by an inch or two. They both stared out at the horizon, a chilly breeze blowing Kat's dark hair over her shoulder. The long sleeves of Jack's white shirt rippled and he brought his arms around Kat's waist and held her close to him to keep them both warm. For a moment he worried that she might swing round and slap him, but she didn't.

Jack had held a lot of women in arms, but he knew that none of them were like Kat. She hadn't fallen for his charm and she didn't treat him like he was anything special. When he first met her she determined to stay independent and on her own, although she had nowhere to go. He could see that she didn't trust easily and was a proud person. That's what made last night so special – he had seen a vulnerability that lay underneath her tough act and he had wanted to give her all the care and protection he had in him. Kat was strong and he knew she'd keep fighting, whatever was thrown her way. Jack suddenly felt a rush of feelings surface that he had never experienced before. Then Kat turned her face towards him, so close their noses were almost touching. Jack looked as if to kiss her, but then he let go of her waist and walked away.

Kat watched him go, her eyes wide. What had just happened there? She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach, a feeling she had never had before. She suddenly turned back to the wheel, tightening her grip on the spokes. Stop it, she scolded herself. She wasn't falling for Jack Sparrow, of course she wasn't. He's a pirate – he doesn't care about women, he just gets them into bed. But if he doesn't care, then why did he comfort her last night and hold her like that just now? She shook her head, feeling confused and panicky at the emotions she was having. Did Jack see them as more than just friends or not? Why did he walk away so abruptly? Kat was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Anamaria coming over to her.

"So…I saw ye with Jack just now!" Anamaria was smiling broadly at her. "Ye looked so nice and intimate together. I'm happy for ye, Kat – but just watch he doesn't mess ye about."

"What do mean?" Kat stared at her. "Jack and I aren't together. You…you saw us?"

"I was up in the crow's nest." Ana frowned in incomprehension. "So…if ye're not together then why were ye standing with him at the helm like that?"

"I…I don't know. Jack came up and asked if I wanted to steer with him. I just couldn't say no."

"Why not? He asked ye something worse that night he got drunk and ye slapped him so hard he nearly fell over. What's changed since then?"

"Last night I dreamt about my mother. I think I saw how she was killed." Kat didn't mind telling Anamaria about it. "I woke up really upset and Jack came and sat with me. I ended up telling him everything – things I've never told anyone."

Anamaria shrugged. "And your point is?"

"Doesn't it mean that we have some sort of bond?" Kat persisted. "And then when he held me at the helm he was so gentle; it wasn't like he tried to grope me or something!"

"That's a first!" Ana's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "It seems like ye've fallen for him."

"I haven't! I was just caught up in the moment. We're still just friends." Kat insisted, although she knew she wasn't convincing herself.

"Well, if ye want it to stay that way, make sure it does. I'm not saying I don't believe ye, I've just never known Jack to really fall for a lass. But perhaps you've seen something in him that I haven't."

"Before I came," Kat began awkwardly, "did you and Jack ever have a thing together?"

"I think he may have had a thing for me after he got his ship back, but I didn't really let anything come of it. I didn't want him to just bed me and then move on to some wench because then how could I carry on being a part of his crew? I'd hate him and things would be awkward…"

"Didn't you ever have any feelings for him?" Kat asked her, hoping that she'd be able to relate to how she felt.

"Jack's a great guy. But he seems more like a brother to me, if that. Believe me Kat - I don't want a man in my life at the moment. If I do get a guy one day, it won't be Jack. He's made for you." She grinned at Kat teasingly.

"Don't say that!" Kat exclaimed. "Jack's not made for anyone – he's his own man. He'd hate to be tied down to one woman and I'm not ready to give up my independence for anyone."

"In that case, ye'll just have to hope it blows over. But ye can't fight yer feelings for too long." Ana smiled at her and left.

**InToDepp –** Thank you so much again! So there is a softer side to Katrina, but is there one to Jack?

**Aluna –** Hi, I know what you mean! Jack is 'dashingly sexy' – spot on girl! Thanx 4 the review!

**Karibbean –** Thanks so much and I am going to review your story today, I promise!

**amanda-gurl –** Hi, thanks for reviewing! As for those pics, they're on a site called Oh Johnny . net.You scroll down until it says 'Oh Johnny! has the first shot of Jack from POTC2/3 - please read HERE'. Then you click on 'here' and on that page it has photos from the set. I hope that helps, I didn't want to put a link on case it's not allowed!

**kerrcarri –** Hiya! I've read the plot for the sequel and I was so excited I practically screamed out loud! I went all crazy, emailing it to all my friends. Just to think they could be filming right this SECOND! That somewhere in the Caribbean right now Johnny is playing Jack, sailing around or saying lines… Anyway sorry for the shortness of the chapter – this one is even shorter I think, but don't worry they're about to get longer! I will go and read your story now!

**Chloe04 –** Thanks for reviewing! I would love to see Jack in love in the next film!


	8. Trouble in Tortuga

Later the same day, the Black Pearl had sailed into the bay of Tortuga. Kat sat in the row boat, feeling it bob up and down as the waves lapped the edges. Jack was ahead of her in another boat. She hadn't seen him since this morning at the helm. They had kept out of each other's way; for the same reason she guessed – they didn't quite understand how they felt. She stared at the back of his head, wondering what was going to become of it all. First she had been his friend, then there was definite closeness…and now there was awkwardness.

Kat and Anamaria's boat was the last to reach land. The rest of the crew had already disappeared into taverns and alley ways. Kat stared at the rambunctious scene before her. Drunken shrieks and laughs filled the air and everyone around them was running around wildly. Most of them were fighting and drinking themselves silly. The women all wore low cut dresses, their hair piled high and their faces painted. There had been quite a lot of whores and drunkards in the part of St Lucia that Kat used to live in, but nowhere near as many as she could see in Tortuga.

Kat walked along with Anamaria uncomfortably, passing whores who looked them up and down competitively. One of the men standing with one of them leered at Kat as she passed, causing the woman on his arm to glare at her nastily. Anamaria was walking along confidently in her loose pirate clothes, ignoring the laughs and insults thrown at her.

"What are you staring at, slut!" she snapped at one of them, who was wearing more red rouge on her lips than the kohl Jack wore on his eyes. Ana turned to Kat.

"Stupid harlots." she said bitterly. "When Jack stole my boat I was stuck in this filthy place. Then the only way I could leave was to join his crew when he came back a couple of days later. I can't say I'm thrilled at being back here."

"Why have we stopped here?" Kat asked. "It can't be just because we're out of rum!"

"That's the only reason." Anamaria replied, rolling her eyes. "Men!"

"So I take it Jack's in that tavern?" Kat said casually, gesturing towards the pub.

"Did ye sort it out with him yet?"

"No. I haven't even spoken to him since this morning. I don't really know what to say to him." They stopped outside the tavern and Kat hovered by the door hesitantly. She waited for Anamaria to give her some helpful advice, but she was busy scowling ferociously at a whore across the street.

"Er…do you know her?" Kat asked confusedly.

"Who could forget a bitch like her?" Anamaria said vehemently, clenching her fists in anger. "Last time I was here she…never mind. I'm going to sort her out!"

Before Kat could stop her, she had marched across to the woman and they both squared up to each other. Kat wondered if she should go over there, but then Ana grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair, making her screech in pain and annoyance. Kat raised her eyebrows, deciding that Anamaria was handling it quite well on her own.

She pulled open the door to the tavern and wasn't surprised that it was just as chaotic inside as it was outside. There was a crash as a table was knocked over nearby and Kat suddenly ducked as a tankard of alcohol was hurled across the room. A staggering drunk suddenly toppled into her and she impatiently shoved him out of the way. She just hoped Jack wasn't completely intoxicated like these idiots. She looked around for him, but it was hard to see the entire place because there was so many people scrapping and flirting in her way. Her eyes quickly scanned the end of the pub she was at, but Jack was nowhere to be seen.

Jack was at the furthest corner of the pub, draining his second tankard of rum when his thoughts were interrupted by a soft, seductive voice.

"All alone?"

The woman standing in front of him wore a provocative red dress and her blonde hair was piled high apart from two long tendrils that framed her face prettily. Jack stared at her, but hesitated. He found himself thinking of Kat and the way they had stood at the helm together and then almost kissed. Jack had turned away from her because his feelings troubled him. He had realised that he cared about Kat a lot and that wasn't right. Pirates weren't meant to have those sorts of emotions. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and he had a reputation to keep up. Love was for fools and he didn't intend to become one. He looked at the whore in front of him and decided that he needed to prove that he was still his normal self – a complete rogue.

"I could do with some company, luv." Jack grinned back at the whore, his gold teeth glinting slightly as he spoke. She hitched up her skirts and perched on his lap. As she leaned in to kiss him, Jack pushed any thoughts of Kat to the back of his mind.

Meanwhile, Kat was still trying to make her way across the raucous tavern. She suddenly felt an arm slip round her waist and jumped in horror.

"'ello, darlin'." A disgusting man slurred at her. "Want to spend the night with me? I'll pay ye well."

His breath stank of alcohol as he breathed heavily with desire right into her face. Kat had never felt so completely furious in all her life. Pushing him away with all her strength, she started to yell at him, outraged. Her voice carried right to the far end of the pub where Jack was sitting. Some people even stopped fighting to listen.

"HOW DARE YOU REQUEST SUCH A THING FROM ME? I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE MORE DESPICABLE IN ALL MY LIFE!"

Jack felt something jolt inside him as the enraged female voice reached his ears. Yes, that was Kat alright. The blonde whore on his lap was fiddling with one of the beads in his hair. It suddenly occurred to Jack that if Kat saw him with a whore on his lap, then she might be hurt. And also she would hate him and think he was a scoundrel, a womaniser. Jack knew that was true, but he didn't want Kat to hate him. He knew he had to get rid of the woman fast. But before he could say anything, she had started to talk in a chatty, gossipy sort of way.

"Listen to the mouth on her! Doesn't she know where she is? I mean, what does she expect from Tortuga men? I'd behave in a much more…generous way. Why don't we go somewhere where I can show you…"

"Not tonight, luv. I think ye'd better seat yerself on that man over there instead, he seems quite taken with ye." Jack said inexpressively and tried to gently remove her from his lap.

The whore glanced over at the man at the next table and wrinkled her nose unappreciatively. She shifted closer to Jack and placed her hands on his chest determinedly.

"No, I like you much better. Don't you like me?"

"Er…" Jack looked over at where the small crowd had gathered to watch Kat lose her temper. All he could see of her through the mob of people was a glimpse of her purple dress and some of her dark hair.

Kat was glaring at the man she had shouted at with all the hatred she had in her. He was enjoying the attention, seeing her as some kind of challenge or prize to be won. Smirking at her, he advanced on her again – this time running his hands up her waist to her chest. Through the gap in the crowd, Jack saw what happened and tensed in anger. For some reason, he felt like marching over there and hitting the guy in the face; but seeing the murderous expression on Kat's face, he knew he wouldn't have to.

"YOU FILTHY SCUMBAG!"

Kat punched him hard in the jaw and he reeled backwards in shock, the grin gone from his face. The crowd laughed and cheered, loving the entertainment. Kat snatched a full tankard of rum out of someone's hand and threw it over the only man she had ever met who was worse than Daniel Carpenter. Her opponent stumbled backwards, drenched in rum and utterly defeated. The spectators were going wild, but Kat didn't take any notice. She pushed her way through the crowd to look for Jack at the back of the tavern.

Jack heard the cheer of the crowd as Kat threw a drink over the drunken fool and smiled slightly. He admired a person who could stand up for themselves; and it was particularly attractive in a woman. The whore had been watching the scene too, impatient for Jack's attention to turn back to her. She pressed her body closer to his, pulled his hands around her waist and held them there firmly. Jack stopped peering through the crowd and turned back to her with a sheepish grin. He carefully twisted his hands out of her grasp.

"Look…er…"

"Luella."

"Luella, yer lovely…but I can't do this. I can't say why, ye'll just have to trust me."

Luella pouted her red lips at him, but still held his hands to her waist. "What's wrong with me? What don't you like?"

"What? Uh…nothing yer gorgeous…now, don't do that…"

Luella, determined to win him over, had pushed his hands up to her chest. Then she brought her face up to his for another kiss and all Jack could see was her light hair and her rouged cheeks.

**Reviewer thanks:**

**InToDepp – **Thanks so much!Hopefully they'll bring out more of Jack's character in the next movie and show some flashbacks of his past. It would be interesting to see how he became a pirate!

**Aluna – **I'm glad you enjoyed the intimacy between Jack and Kat in that last chapter! I hope you do write a story one day :)

**The future Mrs Jack Sparrow – **Hiya, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. I love saying savvy – I said it once after giving someone directions and they gave me such a weird look! Funny though…

**Karibbean – **Thank you, you're so kind! I need to give 'Including Katrina' a few more reviews. I was rushing last time and I put 'dofferent' instead of 'different'!

**TwistofShadows – **Thank you, that's so nice! I'm really pleased you like it and I think your pen name is fantastic. :)

**Chloe04 – **Thank you!

**kerricarri – **I thought your one-shot was brilliant and from your style of writing I think you would do a great job of writing Jack! I'm glad you liked the closeness, but there won't be any more for at least a few chapters (sorry!). I really want to see some photos of Jack from the set of the sequel – I wonder if he'll still have the same clothes? I think they should at least give him a new bandana to wear – either dark green or dark blue. Thank you 4 the review!


	9. A Turn for the Worse

Kat, still seething with anger and red in the face, forced her way through the unruly crowds of people. She hoped Jack was in this horrible place, but she had a feeling he wasn't and that she had came in here for nothing. Where could he be then? What did he do in Tortuga? Finally, she arrived at the far end of the pub and looked around for Jack. Then she saw him and the colour drained from her face. He was sitting there, kissing a whore who was sat on his lap. His hands were on her…and she was…Kat looked away and then looked back again. She felt a pain in her chest and a lump forming in her throat. Suddenly another cloud of anger consumed her; she felt angry with Jack and angry with herself.

She had thought she was starting to see another side to Jack, but she had been wrong. He _was_ just the over-confident pirate rogue everyone saw him to be. When he had held her at the helm this morning, it hadn't meant anything. She was just another wench to him. And to think that she had started to fall for him and came in this disgusting pub to find him…it made her blood boil. She was Kat Scorer – she wasn't going to be disrespected by anyone, especially not a man. She hated Jack, she hated him…but then she was angry with herself for hating him because he was with a whore. She wished the sight of them didn't bother her, but it did. She wished that she had been right about Jack Sparrow in thinking that he _did_ have a heart and he wasn't just a scoundrel. But unfortunately this didn't seem to be the case. Kat knew she could do one of two things – she could charge at them in a rage, grabbing the whore by her hair and then punching Jack in the face; or, she could turn on her heel and Jack would never know she had seen him. But before she had decided what to do, Jack and the harlot finished their French kissing.

As Luella leaned back from him, Jack shifted his eyes uncomfortably. He felt like he had done something wrong and it annoyed him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow – he had never felt any guilt in leading on more than one woman before. The kiss had been good, but something had stopped him enjoying it the way he was used to. He frowned as Luella affectionately fiddled with his beard. Then he glanced to the left and caught sight of Kat. She was just standing there and staring at him. Her furious expression told him that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being upset, but her eyes were pained. Jack was trying to think up the best upbeat remark to lighten the atmosphere, but as soon as he opened his mouth Kat gave him a withering look and turned away, her head held high.

Luella watched Kat stalk off and gave a catty laugh. "What's her problem? Can't she handle a little competition?"

Jack gave her a hard look and said sternly, "She's not one of you."

He felt awful. The way she had looked at him. He would rather she slapped him like Giselle and Scarlett had done last time he was here. But somehow this was different; Kat wasn't a wench from Tortuga. For the first time in his life, Jack actually felt ashamed of what he had done. From the other end of the tavern he heard the door swing back – Kat had left. Jack wondered if he should run after her and try to explain but then he almost laughed at the thought. Him, Captain Sparrow, running after a lass! It was almost unthinkable; disgraceful behaviour for a pirate. But Jack had never been one to miss the opportune moment.

Kat pushed open the door to the tavern and breathed in the night air gratefully. As she stepped out the door swung to, leaving the rowdy noise of drunkards and whores inside. She started to walk away, although she didn't really know where she was going. She hadn't gone far when she heard Anamaria call her name from behind.

"Kat!" Anamaria ran to catch up with her. "What are ye doing out here? I thought ye went to find Jack?"

"He was a bit…preoccupied." Kat said casually. "Did you win your fight?"

"I taught that slut a lesson she won't forget." Ana smiled triumphantly but then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do ye mean he was preoccupied?"

"If you must know, he was with a whore." Kat looked at Ana's expression and shrugged. "I don't care, really."

"What happened? Did ye punch him?"

"No."

"Slap him?"

"No."

Anamaria was confused. "Ye must have done something to the wench?"

"No. I just left them to it." Kat replied. Anamaria looked blankly back at her. "Jack's not my man – there was no need to cause a fuss just because he was with some woman. Anyway, if I had then it would look like I was jealous and I wouldn't want to give Jack that idea."

"Well, even if you don't care, I do. Jack can't treat ye like that after this morning! He's not getting away with it, Kat. He's an arrogant rogue and it's about time someone told him so."

Anamaria started back towards the tavern, pulling Kat along with her. Kat shook herself free.

"No! We don't have to kick up a fuss about it. You know what Jack's like and he's not going to change. I was stupid in thinking that he cared about me and I've realised my mistake. Just leave it Ana, please?"

But Kat knew she couldn't stop Anamaria. She looked furious as she barged her way through the tavern door. Kat watched the door swing shut behind her and walked away in frustration. She wasn't going to wait around if Jack came out. She didn't know what Anamaria was going to say on her behalf, but it would make Jack think that she cared. It would be a huge blow to her pride, but she would have to deal with it later. Right now all she wanted to do was to go back to the ship and go to sleep.

Kat was walking down a side street that reminded her of St Lucia. Only it was surprisingly deserted. All she could hear was the sound of her boots as she walked. She felt slightly uneasy as though there was someone watching her. She stopped in her tracks and heard footsteps coming up fast behind her. As she turned in panic, two men roughly pulled her back by her arms. She started to thrash and kick them as best as she could, but then one of them grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head back. A cloth was pressed into her face, the smell making her head whirl. She swooned dizzily – it was as though she was being forced underwater and trying to keep her head above the surface. She fought to keep her consciousness, but the fumes were too strong and as she inhaled, the darkness closed in around her.

As Jack made his way across the tavern he pretended not to hear the names Luella was shouting after him. It had been very hard removing her from his lap and in the end he had lost his patience with her. But at least she had got the message.

"EUNUCH!"

Jack frowned and looked back at her, now thoroughly insulted. He almost decided to go storming back over there, but thought better of it. Still – eunuch indeed! The stupid wench was only angry because he had refused to pay her for the kissing.

He had just begun to start forwards again when he spotted Anamaria coming towards him. He raised his eyebrows – boy, did she look mad. As she reached him, she drew back her hand and whacked him across the face. Jack put a hand to his cheek where it stung and frowned at her. The last time she had done that was when he stole her boat and he certainly never wanted her to slap him with such force again. Anamaria glared at him while he tried to think what it was he could have done to her. Nothing came to mind, so he said to her,

"I'm not sure I deserved that, luv."

"You've really crossed the line this time, Sparrow!" Anamaria shouted at him.

"Why were ye picking up a whore after ye were so intimate with Kat this morning? I saw ye both from the crow's nest and now I've just got out of her that ye were in here with some wench!"

"I was just coming to apologise." Jack explained calmly, but Anamaria's expression remained furious. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Kat's not _hurt_ Jack! And she would never show it even if she was. Ye've got to stop assuming that every lass ye meet is going to fall in love with you! She's just disappointed that all there is to ye is an arrogant rogue."

Jack frowned and raised a finger. "Actually, I'm more of a _charming_ rogue – savvy?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and stared at him in exasperation. "Don't ye care what she thinks of you after this?"

"If I didn't care, then why do think I got rid of the wench?" Jack turned around and pointed down the tavern at Luella. "She's the best one I've seen in ages. And she's got great –"

"Shut up!" Anamaria cut him off quickly. "Honestly Jack, you're just despicable sometimes!"

"So where's Kat then? I hope she's not far because I need another drink."

"Jack!" Anamaria exclaimed, restraining him as he stared to walk past her. "You're not taking this seriously at all are ye? One apology isn't going to make everything go back to normal. Whatever you and Kat had, you've ruined it now."

Jack's dark brown eyes suddenly looked sad, but he seemed determined to not let it show in his face. Maybe he had really messed things up this time. But Kat wasn't even his lass so why did he feel so guilty? He had always told himself that he wasn't going to let himself be tied down to one woman. He'd become a pirate for freedom and had sworn that nobody was going to stand in his way. Why did he suddenly feel more for a woman than lust? These thoughts troubling him, he followed Anamaria out of the pub to find Kat.

Gibbs squinted at the bay, unsure at what he thought he was seeing. Two men were holding up a woman between them, dragging her as quickly as possible up to a ship. Her feet brushed the floor – her feet…she was wearing boots. Her head lolled as if she were unconscious. Her hair was a very dark brown and she was wearing a purple dress. No, it couldn't be…Katrina? Gibbs shook his head, wondering if the alcohol was making him see things. But no, it was her. Gibbs' eyes widened as they took her aboard with them and started to sail away from Tortuga. But hang on…he recognised that ship. It was the Lagoon. Gibbs put his tankard down on the top of a barrel and ran off in search of Jack. He had just got to the tavern door when Jack and Anamaria came out. They stared at his worried expression as he proceeded to tell them what he had seen.

**Reviewer thanks – **

**Karibbean –** Thanks so much! I had to stop there because otherwise the chapter would be too long. I suppose it is a sort of cliff-hanger although I didn't plan it. I love your story because it's different and I've always wondered how the film would be if Jack had a lass. Hopefully he'll get one in the next movie!

**InToDepp –** Thank you! I can't wait until you update your story too – I have a feeling that Alexis will be thrown further into the world of piracy now that Barbossa's on the scene!

**The future Mrs Jack Sparrow –** Anamaria is such a cool character! I think they should give her a bigger part in the sequel, but I've heard that Naomie Harris is playing the female lead so maybe she won't. At least we'll get to hear some more ingenious lines from the one and only Captain Jack! I can't wait! Thanx 4 reviewing :)

**Aluna –** Hiya, sorry she didn't kick his ass! Kat could have caused a scene, but as she's got so much pride, she'd rather die than show Jack she cared. But you're right by saying she wouldn't believe him. Thanks for reviewing!

**TwistofShadows – **Thank you so much, you're so kind:)

**Happy Easter to all!**


	10. Benjamin Blackmore

As Kat gained consciousness she realised that she was lying on a hard surface. It was rocking beneath her, which meant that she must be on a ship. She blinked twice and opened her eyes. It felt like she had been asleep for a long time. But then it came back to her. She had been kidnapped. Kat jumped to her feet at once. The room she was in was dark, the only light coming from a few candles. Then a loud snore sounded through the room and she almost jumped out of her skin in alarm. She looked to where it had come from and followed the noise. A pirate was asleep in a chair across the room. He had weasel features and a weak, scrawny appearance. I could take him in a fight easily, Kat thought as she observed him.

"FINCH!"

A voice from the doorway roared and Katrina turned around, her heart pounding. Another pirate stood there, looking furious. Without even glancing at Katrina he strode across the room and tipped the sleeping pirate out of the chair. He awoke as he hit the floor. It was quite a humorous sight, but Kat didn't dare laugh.

"Finch, ye useless whelp! Ye were meant to come and tell me when she came to!" The pirate shouted at Finch, who mumbled an apology.

Kat glanced towards the open door and thought about running out, but there wouldn't really be much point. She was on a ship she didn't know and there was nowhere to hide. Then the pirate who had woken Finch turned towards her.

"Well, well Miss Scorer. The captain will be glad to see you."

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Kat demanded, wondering how they knew who she was.

"We've been searching for you. For a very long time." He told her with a sinister smile. A shiver ran down her spine and she began to back away from him. Her eyes widened as more pirates began to troop into the room. They leered at her as they passed her. Her mouth dropped open as she recognised two of them. They were the two pirates that Jack had saved her from back in St Lucia. Then she felt her back hit the wall and Finch stepped forward, standing right in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do want from me?" she asked icily.

"We know ye're Scarlet Scorer's daughter so there's no point in denying it, missy. Ye might have got away from us last time, but believe me – ye're not going anywhere this time."

"What if I'm not Scarlet's daughter? What makes you so sure that I am?" Kat challenged him.

"Jack Sparrow may have told us that ye were his cousin; but we know now that he was lyin'. We found out Jack Sparrow doesn't have a cousin."

"That still doesn't prove that I am who you say I am." Kat retorted coolly, ignoring the rest of the crew watching her.

"Ye see, we knew Scarlet Scorer. And ye're the spitting image of 'er." He grinned at her triumphantly, showing yellow teeth.

"You don't have any proof!" Kat exclaimed. Finch's eyes dropped to the locket round her neck.

"That locket was 'ers. She used to wear it; up until she got caught by the Navy. What a strange coincidence that you're wearing it." Finch told her, his eyes gleaming.

Kat gestured towards the two pirates that had tried to capture her on the night she met Jack. "I told them, I stole it! I'm a pick pocket, not a pirate's daughter!"

A floorboard creaked with the sound of a heavy footstep and everyone's eyes turned to the doorway. There a man stood that Kat guessed must be the captain. He wore a large hat with a feather and light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He had a beard and a moustache and he was staring at Kat, his small eyes cold. He walked forward and waved Finch away. Then he stood in front of Kat, his eyes roaming over her.

"Not a pirate's daughter, eh?" he spoke in a gravelly voice. "Ye're tongue must be black with lies, Miss Scorer. Much like Jack Sparrow's, I imagine."

"What makes you think that my name's Scorer?" Kat asked calmly. She picked up the gold oval of the locket. "I stole this, so you can't prove anything."

"And can you prove ye stole it?" he retorted, his eyes regarding her with amusement. Kat didn't reply, annoyed that he could catch her out. It reminded her of the way Jack could easily outsmart anyone. She glared hard at the captain as he smirked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I don't believe I've heard your first name yet, Miss Scorer." He asked her instead.

Kat hesitated, wondering whether to use a fake name. But maybe she wouldn't have to lie because it seemed that her mother had never mentioned her first name to them.

"Katrina."

"Ah, yes. Scarlet's daughter alright." He smirked at her and looked towards his crew. "She always said her daughter's name was Katrina."

"You're lying. She never talked about me." Kat looked away as his eyes fell on her face again.

"Oh…touchy subject is it?" he said in a false concerned voice. Kat's eyes blazed at being patronised. "Well then, I'll continue. This ship used to belong to your mother."

Kat searched his face for any signs of dishonesty, but his eyes were deadly serious. This was the Lagoon? She stared at the floor, trying to take it all in. Nothing prepared her for what he said next.

"My name is Captain Benjamin Blackmore. Around about eight years ago, my crew and I stole Scarlet Scorer's ship in a battle. We tied up her crew and made her surrender. Then we shot her off the side of her own ship. The most excellent idea I've ever had actually."

He smiled at Kat, provoking her. She remembered her dream, her mother's face as she stood alone on the side. In her mind she could see the bullets hitting her, her body falling into the sea. Something inside her snapped.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU EVIL…"

She sprang forward like an animal, her face in a scowl of uncontrollable anger. Blackmore wrestled against her and then pushed her back against the wall. His hands gripped her shoulders as he pinned her there. Her dark hair fell over her face and she breathed heavily, her eyes murderous as she looked up at him.

"I can see why Jack likes ye, Miss Scorer. A passionate temper is a fine quality in a woman."

He looked at Kat with sudden desire and her eyes widened in horror. The men who were watching started to cheer as he tried to remove her dress. Kat struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. It was much worse than a drunken grope in a tavern. Kat did the only thing she could think of and spat up into his face. The crew stopped cheering and fell into deadly silence. Everyone was watching Benjamin Blackmore to see how he would react. He backhanded Kat hard across the face with such force that it knocked her to the ground. She lay there still, her face sore and her heart beating hard.

"Lock her in the brig!" he ordered in a terrifying voice, wiping the spit from his face.


	11. Twisted Luck

In the morning, Kat awoke in the cell. It was the worst night's sleep she had ever had. She kept thinking about what was going to happen to her; a prisoner on her mother's ship. She knew one thing for sure – she was nothing like her mother. She had got mixed up in the world of piracy and she didn't like it one bit. Suddenly she felt something warm and soft on her hand. She looked down and let out a high pitched scream. It was a rat. She leapt up, wringing her hand until it dropped off and scuttled away. Kat shuddered. She hadn't been entirely truthful with Jack when she told him that rats didn't bother her. Jack. She wondered where he was now. Was he waking up next to that whore? Or was he sailing out there somewhere, looking for her? Kat slowly walked up to the door of the cell and grasped the wooden frame tightly. It would probably be the first one. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the bars.

Then the sounds of pistol shots, cannon fire and ferocious yells travelled down to the brig. Kat raised her head and listened intently to the footsteps pounding on the deck above her head. Were they under attack? She didn't think she would be able to cope with more pirates. At least she was locked up below deck where they couldn't get to her. Just as she thought that, the ship suddenly lurched violently, throwing her across the cell. The keys to her cell that Finch had left on the table slid down its surface as the table tipped forward. They landed on the ground not far from her cell door. Then a cannon fire suddenly blasted through the side of the Lagoon and into the brig. It hit the cell adjacent to Kat's, blowing a hole through the bottom of the door. Then a larger explosion followed it, widening the hole in the side of the ship. As the ship was lifted on the waves, water began to leak through, covering the floor of the brig.

Kat felt her heart leap in fear. The ship could sink and she was locked in here. Her eyes fell determinedly on the fallen keys and she sank down to the ground, stretching an arm through the bars to reach them. They were just a bit too far away. Kat gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. She strained to reach them again but with no success. The water was now creeping around her cell and spreading throughout the brig. Eventually they reached the spot where the keys lay. As the water gradually rose, the keys were lifted up and floated an inch forward. It was just enough for Kat to grab them. She had a pain in her shoulder from stretching her arm for so long and the water was almost up to her ankles now. Kat quickly unlocked the door and opened it. She sloshed through the water in her boots and grabbed a sword from the corner of the brig. Shouts and pistol shots were still echoing noisily from the deck. Kat tightened her grip on the handle of the cutlass. She was going to need it.

The first thing Kat did when she got up on deck was look across at the opposing ship. It was the Black Pearl. She couldn't believe it – they had tracked her down! Jack had come to save her after all. Not that she needed rescuing, of course. No, she'd get off this ship all on her own. She ran forward to the side of the ship, ready to swing across to the Black Pearl. A pirate ran in front of her, blocking her way. Infuriated, Kat raised her blade to meet his and there was a clash of metal.

On the Black Pearl, Jack had caught sight of Kat on the deck of the Lagoon. She was fighting a pirate but soon another would come up and she wouldn't be able to fight them all on her own. He knew she'd be angry with him for trying to protect her, but he couldn't just stay and watch. The Lagoon was slightly tilted and not quite level with the Black Pearl. If Jack didn't know better, he would say it was sinking. He leapt up onto the side of his ship with a rope ready in his hand. He saw Kat punch the guy she was fighting in the face but he wasn't tiring and swiped at her with his cutlass again. Jack swung across to the Lagoon, but he didn't land on the deck straight away. He sailed behind the pirate fighting Kat and saw her mouth drop open as she saw him. Jack grinned at her expression and as he swung back and knocked her opponent into the sea. Then as he swung forward, he let go off the rope and landed on the deck opposite Kat. She didn't look too happy to see him.

"What did you do that for? I was handling him fine!"

"Thank you, Jack. Ye're welcome!" Jack said sarcastically.

"This ship is about to sink, I've got no time to stand here bantering with you." Kat said haughtily and turned away from him. She had only said it because she couldn't think of a clever enough retort.

By now Blackmore's crew had realised that the ship was sinking and most of them were trying to swing across to the Black Pearl to safety. Jack's crew knew that they couldn't risk being taken over by them so they had started to sail away as quickly as possible. Finch was one of the ones who managed to get onto the deck of the Pearl. He was soon shot over the side by Anamaria. Gibbs and the rest were frantically trying to stop the pirates swinging from their sinking ship to the Black Pearl. Jack had followed Kat and suggested that he showed her some better fighting techniques. Kat had typically taken it the wrong way and another argument had started, causing neither of them to notice that the Black Pearl was sailing away.

By the time they had noticed, there were hardly any pirates left on the Lagoon. Most of them had tried to swing onto the Black Pearl and were now almost dead in the water. Jack was staring at the Black Pearl retreating into the distance with a strange expression on his face. He swayed on the spot, his eyes unblinking. Kat looked at him sadly, feeling her own heart sinking with despair.

"Jack, they've gone. There's nothing we can do." Kat looked around desperately as the deck sank more and more to sea level. Then she spotted land in the distance. It was an island, but it would be better than giving up and drowning. She looked at Jack, but he had already seen what she was looking at. His eyes were wide in horror and one corner of his mouth twitched.

"NO!" he shouted suddenly, making Katrina jump slightly. "I'm not going back there!"

Kat knew she didn't have time to question what he meant. She looked at his determined face furiously. "Well I'm going! Do what you want, Sparrow. I'm not going to stay here and drown with you!"

She turned and marched away. Jack followed her. "Did I say I wanted to drown? Ye wouldn't last five minutes on that island without me."

Did he think that she couldn't fend for herself? She had spent nearly her whole life fending for herself! Kat she knew she had deeply insulted him by implying that he was a coward, but now he had made her really angry. As they were near the side, she shoved Jack hard and he fell over the side and into the sea.

"WOOOAAAAHHHH!"

She heard the splash as he hit the water and then jumped in afterwards. The water was surprisingly warm as she plunged into it. Kat gasped for air as she reached the surface. She looked at Jack as they treaded water. His bandana was soaking and drops of water were running down his face. Kat's hair was plastered to her face and she spluttered as she choked up sea water.

"Ye're not really supposed to drink that, luv." Jack teased with a smile.

"Shut up!" Kat coughed, not sharing his amusement.

"I take it ye haven't had much experience at sea, then?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, if ye did then ye'd have the sense to close yer mouth before ye went under." He grinned again as she scowled at him. "Can ye swim?"

"It's been years, but I think I'll manage." Katrina answered a little confusedly. What would he do if she said that she couldn't?

Jack started to swim away and before she followed him, Kat took one last look back as her mother's ship was claimed by the sea.

**Sorry it took so long to update, the document manager was giving me grief. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed up to now and thanks for sticking with me. :)**


	12. Confrontations

By the time Jack and Katrina reached the island they were dripping wet and exhausted from the swim. They both pulled off their boots and Kat tried to ring out her dress, which was soaking. Jack watched her, wondering how she had swum so far with it on. He remembered the time he had dived in after Elizabeth that morning in Port Royal and how heavy her dress had been. But Kat's didn't have so many frills and he didn't think she wore a corset underneath. Jack looked past her and out to sea, squinting in the bright sun. This was the THIRD time! He felt his fists clench and wished he had some rum. But Elizabeth had burnt it all the last time so now he couldn't even get drunk! But there was no use getting angry about it all; it wouldn't bring him rum, or the Pearl. He walked slowly to where Kat was sitting on the sand and sat down next to her.

Jack remembered that he was supposed to apologise to her for what happened in Tortuga. He wasn't really used to admitting that he had been wrong; because he often wasn't. But on this isolated island it was only him and Kat and they had lots of time ahead in each other's company. He might as well get it over with now.

"Er…look Kat. Ye know I'm sorry about what happened in Tortuga. But it's all in the past now, eh? No harm done."

Jack smiled, relieved that he had said it. He wasn't used to saying things like 'sorry'. Pirates didn't have to answer to anyone and it was rare for them to feel guilt or regret. Kat was still staring straight ahead and when she turned to Jack she looked mildly surprised.

"No harm done at all." she said simply and stood up.

Jack frowned as he watched her walk away from him down the beach. Something still didn't feel right. He had apologised and she still seemed to treat him with indifference. It had taken a lot for him to say sorry to her and he expected to be forgiven in return. He got to his feet and followed her down the beach.

"I've apologised, what more do ye expect me to do? Get down on my knees and beg? Well it's not going to happen, luv!"

Kat stopped and spun round to face him. His arms were thrown wide and she couldn't understand why he looked so frustrated.

"Beg for what exactly?" she asked confusedly. "I accepted your apology, what more do you want?"

"A little forgiveness wouldn't go amiss!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fine – _I forgive you_." Kat said pointedly. "Happy now?"

She turned her back on him and continued walking down the beach. Jack ran ahead of her and blocked her way.

"Judging by yer black mood, I'd say you're still bothered about it." Jack told her firmly. The warm Caribbean wind blew past them, rustling through the palm trees and making the sleeves of Jack's white shirt billow.

"Jack – I'm not bothered about what you get up to and who you bed in Tortuga. Why can't you let it go?"

"Because ye _do _care about it and ye're pretending that ye don't. I saw your face when ye found us." Jack moved closer to her. "I didn't mean to hurt ye."

Kat stepped back from him, trying to avoid the soft look in his eyes. Why was he doing this? She didn't want to fall under his charm. 'Didn't mean to hurt you' – then why did he do it? Did he think that she was in love with him or something? That's what it was – he was patronising her. The anger boiled inside her.

"Look here, Sparrow!" Kat began aggressively. "Why would I be hurt? Do you think I was jealous because I'm in love with you? WELL I'M NOT! You might be able to get any woman you want, but not me. I don't know what they see in you, you're so _conceited_!"

"So if what ye saw didn't upset you, then why did Anamaria storm up to me and slap me?" Jack retorted in the same furious tone. "If ye're saying ye've never had any feelings for me then why would you tell me everything about your life and let me hold ye at the helm?"

"Alright then, I admit it. I may have started to think of you as more than a friend but now I know that you're really nothing but a selfish scoundrel. And if you felt nothing for me then why were you so gentle and comforting with me before?"

Katrina was close to tears as she looked at Jack, remembering how nice he had been and how it had all been a lie. She suddenly felt so sad and only her pride stopped her from crying. She looked at Jack as he stood before her, the ties of his bandana whipping in the wind and the deep look in his eyes.

Jack saw the way Kat was looking at him as she spoke – it was like she was searching for the 'gentle and comforting' man who had listened to her and stood with her at the helm of his ship. It was the side to him that she had started to fall for, but it was the same one that Jack hid inside him and was wary of. He was scared of how he was starting to feel and he was starting to worry that it would grow and he would end up like Will Turner – in love. That was the only thing Captain Jack Sparrow was scared of. He was still looking into Kat's eyes, neither of them saying a word.

"Ye wouldn't understand." Jack said stiffly.

Kat felt a pang inside her as she gazed at him. He suddenly looked so lost and vulnerable. She felt herself shake slightly from emotion and slowly reached out her hand to take his. Never before had she felt this way about anyone; she usually despised men. She had seen both sides to Jack Sparrow and somehow she could tell that right now he was having an inner battle with his feelings. She wanted to try and make it a bit easier for him because she did understand. She had had the same battle before, between her pride and the way she felt for him. And now that everything had surfaced, all she had to do was show him. But as soon as her hand came into contact with his, he pushed it away roughly. Kat met his eyes with a mixture of hurt and fury in her face. Jack dropped his eyes away from her. She stormed past him, almost knocking him over in the process.

Jack staggered and sighed as she barged into him. He watched as she marched through the palm trees and into the tropical forest away from the beach. He lay down on the sand, thinking that now was a time when he really needed some rum – and a lot of it. He found his thoughts drifting to Elizabeth and Will and the last time he had seen them, in their fancy clothes with all the Navy officers behind them. He wondered what they were doing now and if they were married. He thought of the Pearl and whether he would ever see it again. He felt the sorrow rise inside him as he sat up and squinted at the horizon, picturing his ship there. Being here on this beach and thinking of the Black Pearl brought him back to when he was first marooned on the island. It was starting to feel very lonely. Jack found himself wishing that Kat was here – after all, they were in this together. He got up and started to walk into the forest to find her. He knew she'd be in a terrible mood, but she'd have to forgive him sometime.

**Thanks to:**

**InToDepp –** Thanks for your review! I found the action quite hard to write, but it all came together in the end. :)

**Chloe04 –** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!

**Forensic Photographer711 –** I thought I'd had to have Jack and Katrina stuck on the island at one point so they'd either drive each other mad or sort out their feelings for each other. They will be rescued…but who by? Thanks for reviewing!

**eternalhope08 –** Thanks so much! I'm really pleased you're enjoying it :)

**Aluna – **Thanks so much girl, I always look forward to your reviews :)

**Copeacha –** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story!

**kerricarri –** Thanks for reviewing chaps 9 and 10, I'm happy you're still reading!


	13. Island Antics

Jack made his way into the forest, feeling leaves and twigs crunch under his bare feet. He looked around for Kat and spotted her sitting up in a coconut tree. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly and he went to stand at the bottom of her tree. She glared down at him from where she was perched on the branches surrounded by leaves.

"Go away Sparrow, I just want to be left alone."

"Just hear me out…" Jack's hands moved quirkily.

"NO!" Kat tugged a coconut from the tree and hurled it at Jack who dodged it just in time. He nervously edged away from her tree as she glared down at him, her eyes bright with rage.

"Ye can't stay up there forever, luv." Jack pointed out smartly.

"I'll come down when I want!" Kat shouted down at him. "In fact I'm going to sleep up here tonight." She crossed her arms defiantly and looked away from him.

"If I were you I wouldn't like to be alone in here at night." Jack said casually, one hand hooked in his belt. "All sorts of creatures roam this island."

"Shut up, Sparrow. You can't scare me into coming down." Kat said haughtily.

"Watch out for the tree snakes. Nasty things they are…"

"GO AWAY!" Kat yelled impatiently. "Please Jack – just leave me alone!"

Jack raised his eyebrows but obediently turned to leave. Kat rested her head against the bark of the tree as she watched him leave. She didn't really want to be alone, but ever since he had pushed her hand away she had felt foolish. Then she heard a rustle in the leaves above her and looked up. A small yellow snake was hovering just over her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kat's scream echoed through the forest. Birds flew out of trees at the sudden noise and Jack turned back to see her fall backwards out of the tree. He ran to help her up, struggling to keep a straight face. Katrina got to her feet, looking very flustered and angry.

"I told ye there were tree snakes." Jack teased as he picked a leaf out of her hair.

Kat looked at his grinning face and the glint of amusement in his eyes. Her annoyed expression disappeared as she started to laugh, seeing the funny side to it. Jack's hand lingered on her hair and Kat realised how close they were standing next to each other. For a moment, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"We'll need to get some bamboo for firewood because it'll be getting dark soon." He said suddenly, stepping past her and unsheathing his sword. Kat stared at the ground in disappointment. Why did he have to ruin that moment? She watched him hacking away at the bamboo branches and didn't say a word as he loaded her arms with the sticks he had cut. When they had enough, they made their way back to the beach.

Jack squinted at the shore and his eyes widened. The tide had come in and taken his boots out with it. They were floating out into the shallow turquoise water, having not yet reached the deeper blue ocean. Jack dropped his load of bamboo sticks and ran down the beach, cursing under his breath. He waded into the water as a wave crashed forward, taking his boots out even further. Kat watched him try to grab them just as they bobbed out of his reach and started to laugh. It looked so funny – Captain Jack Sparrow thrashing through the water, chasing his boots. Jack was now making his way back to shore, holding his boots high and tipping the water out of them. He saw Kat giggling at him and called to her,

"Are you laughing at me, Miss Scorer? Well let's see how you like it."

Katrina's smile vanished as Jack walked over to where her dry boots were on the sand and picked them up. She threw down her bamboo sticks and began to run down the beach.

"JACK! DON'T YOU _DARE_!" she bellowed as he began to wade back out to into the shallows with her boots. "They're the only shoes I _have_!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Kat was running into the shallows after him. She couldn't move so quickly through the water, the bottom of her dress becoming quickly soaked. In her sheer determination to get her boots back, she gave Jack a shove from behind and snatched them as he toppled forward. He sat up in the shallow water, water dripping off the beads in his hair.

"Ye're going to regret that, luv!" he said seriously, but his eyes were dancing playfully. Kat saw what he was planning to do and squealed. She tried to wade away from him back to the shore, but Jack was much faster. Grabbing her around the waist, he threw her down into the water with a splash. He threw his boots as far as he could back on to the beach. Kat sat in the water, her dress heavy and completely drenched. When Jack was looking at the beach to see how far his boots had landed she reached her foot out and caught his ankle, tripping him up. He landed next to her in the turquoise water with a splash. Kat stood up with difficulty, her soaked dress weighing her down.

"I hope you're happy Sparrow." she said as they both sloshed through the water back to the beach. "My dress is going to take at least another hour to dry."

"Ye'll have to take it off then." Jack told her. "The sun'll be going down soon and ye can't spend the night in damp clothes. Ye'll get cold."

"_Cold_?" Kat said incredulously. "Jack, it's boiling hot – we're on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. How can it be cold?"

Jack shrugged. "Suit yerself. But it'll dry quicker if ye spread it out by the fire." He gathered up the dropped bamboo branches and began to rub two of them together quickly to start a fire. Kat looked up at the sky doubtfully. The sun was going in and the sky slowly darkening. It wasn't like Jack hadn't seen her in her petticoat before, but she still didn't like it.

"Well, your clothes are wet too. I don't see you taking your…shirt off!" Kat challenged.

Jack stopped rubbing the sticks and grinned at her. "Would ye like to?"

Kat's mouth fell open and she tried hard not to blush. "No! That's not what I meant! It's just that…oh FINE!"

Jack watched in surprise as she undid the laces on her dress and took it off. It would have been better if she wasn't scowling, Jack thought – but it wasn't as though he was paying much attention to her face. Kat threw her dress at him and it landed on his head.

"Happy now?" she said grumpily and sat down on the sand.

Jack removed her dress from his head. "It was your choice to take it off, luv."

"Yes but you suggested it!" Kat retorted. "I suppose it was all a plan – you took my boots so that I'd come in after you and get my dress wet and then have to take it off to dry."

"Ye need to get yer facts straight darling." Jack said defensively. "I didn't ask you to come in after me!"

"You took my boots!"

"You were laughing because mine got wet!"

"It was funny!"

For once, Jack had no reply. He went back to rubbing the bamboo sticks, muttering something under his breath. As Kat got to her feet and started to walk down the beach, he rubbed the sticks even more vigorously. That woman was so difficult – he had never met anyone so disagreeable and argumentative. So then why did he feel so attracted to her? He wondered if the heat had done something to his senses. Or perhaps Gibbs was right about women. If it wasn't for Kat he certainly wouldn't have ended up on this bloody island again, or felt guilty about that wench in Tortuga. Just wondering how he felt about her made him frustrated because it was something he couldn't control; and Captain Jack Sparrow liked to have control of things. The sticks suddenly sparked and he was able to start up the fire. Through the flames he watched Katrina walk down the beach in her petticoat, her footprints leaving a trail in the sand.

Kat strode down the beach, wishing that she knew where she stood with Jack. She had gone over it time and time again in her head and nothing made sense. She wanted to be close to him and share things with him, but could that ever happen? From the time she had known Jack, she had learnt that he wasn't the sort of man who wanted to be attached to anyone or anything. His only love was his ship and freedom and nobody could ever change that. Also, it must be really terrible for him to be trapped on this island for the third time. Kat knew she wasn't making it any easier for him by storming off every five minutes – and that last quarrel had been her fault. Slowly, she started to walk back along her trail of footprints. When she reached Jack he was sitting by the fire, his eyes deep and sad. Kat sat down next to him and he turned to face her, the dancing flames of the fire glowing in the dark behind him.

**Reviewer Response:**

**SilverTrinity –** Thanks so much for your review! Elizabeth and Will don't come into it, but Norrington does for a chapter or so. Sorry :)

**InToDepp –** Thanks! The trouble is that they're both too proud for their own good :)

**Karibbean –** Thank you, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! That chapter was very intense and serious so I decided to make this one a bit more fun :)

**Goddess of Mystery –** Aluna, I LOVE your pen name! Wow, I'm so jealous! I had originally tried for one with mystery in it, but they had all been taken. Are you going to write a POTC fic?


	14. Fate Sealed

**I just have to say a huge thank you to Karibbean, Chloe04, Forensic Photographer711, SilverTrinity, InToDepp and Goddess of Mystery for reviewing last chapter. :) **

Katrina blinked in the morning light and sat up, squinting. She could feel the strong heat of the sun on her hair and the warmth of the white sand underneath her. She smiled at Jack who was lying next to her, still asleep. Suddenly the fact that they were stuck on an island in the stifling heat didn't matter any more. Kat had never felt so contented, just lying on a beach next to Jack and watching the sea lap at the shore.

Last night had been just incredible. She had never been so open or intimate with anyone before. She and Jack both knew that they needed to sort things out between them. Instead of fighting their emotions and taking out their frustration on each other, they decided to share their trust by talking. Kat shared a few more of her stories and told Jack about what had happened with Benjamin Blackmore. Jack revealed the truth about some of his adventures and told her things he had never told anyone – about his life before he was a pirate and much more besides. Afterwards, it was obvious that things wouldn't be the same again between them. They couldn't take back what they had said, or the bond that had formed between them. Jack had felt uneasy at this point, knowing that there was no going back once he'd revealed his secrets to her. But then he had looked at Kat and found that it didn't bother him as much as he expected it to. He had looked deep into her eyes and kissed her then.

Katrina reached for her dress and put it on, the sun heated material warming her skin. Jack was still lying there asleep. Her heart fluttered as she remembered the night before; his touch, his kiss. It had been so special, for both of them. She knew that Jack had been with a lot of women, but with her it had seemed meaningful to him. She hoped it had, because it certainly had been for her. It didn't even seem so bad being trapped on the island, because she didn't feel trapped any more. Now that everything was how it was with Jack, it almost seemed like paradise. Kat smiled to herself again and looked out to sea. She froze. There was a ship on the horizon – and it was heading towards them.

"Jack!" she shouted, shaking him. "There's a ship! Jack, wake up!"

Jack groaned drowsily in his sleep and muttered incoherently. Kat gave him gentle slap around the face and he awoke and sat up with a start. He blinked and frowned at the horizon.

"Is it the Pearl?" Katrina asked him, grinding her fingernails into the sand. It had to be, it just had to. But the hope in Jack's face had been replaced with horror.

"No, it's bloody not." Jack growled and stood up. Kat followed him as he reached for his shirt. "It's a Navy ship."

Katrina just stared at him and back at the approaching ship in shock. Jack had told her last night that he had been caught by the Navy before and almost hanged. It didn't seem likely that he'd be able to escape this time. It suddenly occurred to her that the officials could be looking at them through a spyglass at this very minute.

"Jack! Hurry up and get dressed!" she cried as he hopped about trying to pull his breeches on. She picked up the rest of his clothes and flung them at him, dancing around him in panic. It would have looked hilarious if it wasn't so serious. Jack had one leg in his breeches and was trying to button his shirt at the same time. He suddenly took hold of Katrina.

"Look, just calm down, savvy?" he told her, although he was looking over her shoulder at the Dauntless at the same time.

"CALM? How can I be calm?" she shouted. "They've really got you this time, Jack! They'll hang you!"

The warm wind blew her dark hair forward as she watched the Navy ship get closer and closer. She couldn't believe that a few minutes ago she had been so happy. She and Jack had finally gotten somewhere – they couldn't take him away from her now. But there was nothing they could do but watch in despair as the ship got closer and closer. Jack looked at Kat's distressed face and put his arm comfortingly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Katrina leaned against him and closed her eyes, wishing that when she opened them the Navy ship would be gone. Suddenly she felt Jack pull away from her. She opened her eyes to see him running down to the shore. The Navy ship was nearer now and Kat could see the men in red uniform on the deck. Jack was staring out to sea where another ship had appeared on the horizon.

"Jack?" Kat called down the beach. "What is it?"

"It's the Pearl." Jack answered back without turning around. They had come back to rescue him and Kat – but they were too late. Jack watched with a heavy heart as the Black Pearl started to retreat from the direction of the island. Of course they couldn't hang around whilst Norrington and his army of pirate hunters were near. Jack stared at the horizon, thinking that it would probably be the last he ever saw of his beloved ship. He dragged his eyes away from the sea as the Royal Navy officers climbed off the Dauntless and ran up to him, seizing him by both arms.

"Commodore!"

Katrina watched as a man wearing white and navy blue approached Jack, smiling smugly. He was quite a handsome man, but Kat couldn't stand the way he was looking at Jack.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Jack corrected him, narrowing his eyes.

"We might have let you get away last time, but I assure you that won't be the case today."

The Commodore continued speaking to Jack in low, cold tone. Suddenly two more men ran to Kat, holding her arms tightly. She struggled against them defiantly.

"Get your hands off me!" she said, thoroughly annoyed. "I'm not armed or anything!"

Jack turned away from what the Commodore was saying to him and shouted across the beach furiously,

"Let her go, it's me you're dealing with."

The Commodore's eyes flickered from Jack to Katrina and he walked away from Jack and over to where Kat stood. Jack moved forward as if he wanted to follow; his fierce gaze fixed on the Commodore's back. Kat looked up at the Commodore with dislike; it was times like these she wished she was taller. His eyes trailed over her straggly hair and her worn out purple dress with distaste.

"And how did you end up here with a wanted pirate, miss?" he asked her, frowning in disapproval. Kat guessed that he was trying to trick her into admitting that she had been involved in piracy, so she stayed silent. She kept her eyes on Jack who was looking at her from where the navy officers still held him.

The Commodore sighed when she refused to answer. "Your name, miss?"

Kat thought fast. If she gave her name as Scorer then they would probably link her to her mother in no time at all. She remembered the false name she and her mother had adopted to cover that she was a pirate.

"Smith. Katrina Smith."

The Commodore smiled broadly as if Kat had given him a present. "The naval officers of St Lucia are said to be searching for a woman of that name who disappeared the week before last. It seems she's wanted for pick pocketing."

Damn, Kat thought and stared down at her boots. She had forgotten that she had been noticed as a thief in St Lucia.

"Miss Smith here seems to be just as much a criminal as Mr Sparrow." The Commodore declared to his men. "Take them aboard."

As the HMS Dauntless began to sail away from the island, Jack was immediately taken below deck, leaving Katrina alone on the deck with the two Lieutenants who were guarding her. She felt her stomach clench in fear as she wondered what was going to happen to her and Jack now. It seemed like she had an appointment with the gallows along with Jack. So why hadn't they taken her below deck with him? Then, another naval officer approached her.

"Commodore Norrington wants to see you, miss."

Kat followed him down the deck to a room with double doors and glass panels. He held open one of the doors for her and closed it after she had entered. She approached the desk where Norrington was sat, maps and papers spread out in front of him on the table.

"Where have you taken Jack?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Mr Sparrow is a convict that should have been hung a long time ago. He'll stay in the prison below deck until we reach Port Royal." Norrington answered dryly, meeting her angry eyes calmly.

"And then you're just going to…_kill_ him at dawn?" Kat exclaimed in an accusing tone of voice. "You save him from being stranded on an island to take him to the noose? What's the point? If you want him to die than wouldn't you prefer him to suffer in the intense heat and starve to death?"

"Miss Smith, Jack Sparrow is a pirate and his death will be carried out in the same tradition as it has been for criminals for centuries. It is my duty as an officer in the Royal Navy to catch fugitives who are a danger to others. I have not asked you in here to argue about the manner in which the Royal Navy deals with pirates."

Norrington stood up behind his desk so he was once again taller than Kat. After all, he was her superior and it wouldn't do for him, a Commodore, to be talked down to by common thief who was obviously emotionally involved with a pirate.

"I asked you in here to tell you that we are not going to take you to Port Royal after all. Although you deserve the same sentence at dawn as Mr Sparrow, it would be more sufficient if you were tried and convicted in your home port. Seeing as you are not from Port Royal, nobody would be interested in coming to your execution and you are not our responsibility. We will take you to back to St Lucia and leave your fate with the officials there."

Kat stared at Norrington, trying to take in what he had just told her. For a moment she thought she hadn't heard right – they _weren't_ going to hang her? She was going back to St Lucia; they were letting her go.

"If you're letting me go, then why can't you do the same for Jack?" Kat asked Norrington, almost pleading with him. "You said yourself that I'm just as much a criminal as he is!"

"I have been through this and I am not going to repeat myself." Norrington frowned, his patience with Katrina waning. Kat looked at him in his smart uniform and his pompous wig and remembered what Jack had told her about him the night before when describing his adventures.

"Jack's a good man. You know he is." Kat said, trying to find the man behind the Commodore. "He saved the woman you wanted to marry from drowning, didn't he? He didn't have to, but he did."

Norrington blinked as she stared knowingly into his eyes. "How do you know about that?" His voice quavered slightly and lost its formal tone.

Kat raised an eyebrow mysteriously at him and folded her arms. "That's not all I know about the matter."

Norrington avoided her eyes, embarrassed as he realised that must know that Elizabeth had turned him down for a blacksmith. She smiled at him, knowing that she had the upper hand. Commodore Norrington regained his composure and said icily to Kat,

"Of course, there is always another option regarding our plans to take you St Lucia. Instead, we can take you straight to the naval officers who will subsequently put you in prison straight away. We are giving you a chance here, Miss Smith. Do not abuse it by acting in such a manipulative fashion."

He opened one of the doors for her to leave, but Kat had more to say.

"But what about Jack – please, you have to let me see him."

"No." Norrington said simply, getting her back for how she had spoken to him earlier.

Kat turned pale. "Please…I have to see him one last time. You have to at least give me a chance to say goodbye."

Norrington ignored her and nodded to the Lieutenant who was standing outside. He came and tried to drag her from the room but she pushed him away, still shouting at Norrington. It took two of them to take her away and by then she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She felt the sea air dry her fresh tears as she looked out at the blue sea and the island shrinking into the distance. The adventure Jack had taken her on was truly over. Now she'd never see him again.


	15. Surprises

The following morning, Katrina woke up in the secluded barn that she had spent the night in. Now that she was back in St Lucia, there was nowhere for her to go. If she was spotted by the Navy officers then she'd be thrown in prison and hanged on the morrow. She'd hardly slept, expecting soldiers to break the door down and drag her out at any minute. But she knew she couldn't stay in there forever. Kat pushed open the door and sunlight flooded into the gloomy place. It was early in the morning and people were hustling and bustling through the market. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she realised that Jack could be stood on the gallows in Port Royal this very minute. Somehow she couldn't imagine Captain Jack Sparrow being dead – it just didn't seem possible. As she turned a corner, she felt tears in her eyes and bent her head low. She wasn't concentrating on where she was walking and felt herself collide with someone. Daniel Carpenter stood in front of her, staring.

"Katrina!" he whispered in shock, peering at her as if she were some sort of illusion that wasn't really there.

"Not you!" she exclaimed impatiently, feeling the sorrow inside her being replaced with anger. She really didn't need to see the perverted bastard when she was feeling so depressed and heartbroken. She made to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

"You've been missing for weeks! What happened to you?" he demanded, his eyes searching hers urgently.

"I was kidnapped by those pirates on the night of the attack." Kat lied.

"What did they do to you?" he asked her frantically. "How did you escape?"

"Oh, what do you care?" Katrina shouted at him furiously. "Get out of my way, Daniel."

"Where are you going to go? There are 'wanted' posters describing you all over town." Daniel told her. "They're after you, Kat and it won't be long before they find you."

"They don't even know I'm here – they think I'm still missing!" Kat told him in exasperation. She had always thought Daniel was a bit slow.

"How long do you think it will be before someone notices from the posters that you're the one they're looking for? You're in great danger, Katrina. But I can save you…if you marry me."

Kat's mouth fell open. "_WHAT?_" she screeched when she found her voice.

"If you agree to become my wife then I'll go to the Commodore and persuade him that you've changed your ways. That you're sorry for all the stealing and you want to start your new life as Mrs Carpenter…my devoted little wife." He smirked at her and if Kat had a cutlass on her then she probably would have run him through where he stood.

"It would never work – they want my neck and no dim-witted carpenter like you can change their minds. Besides," she eyed him with disgust, "I'd rather hang than marry you."

"Then you're a fool." Daniel replied in the same cold tone. "They'll throw you in a dirty cell with the pirates and murderers and that'll be the end of you. They're charging around the port after that pirate Jack Sparrow at the moment, so it won't be long until they run into you."

Katrina blinked. What had he just said? "But…Jack's dead!" she blurted out without thinking. Luckily, Daniel misunderstood what she meant.

"No, they never got to hang him because he escaped from prison on the night of the pirate attack. Nobody really knows how he got out – perhaps those pirates were his allies and set him free. But this morning he was discovered – here in St Lucia! From what I've heard about Sparrow, I thought he'd have more sense than to come back here."

Kat was pale from shock, her eyes shining with fresh tears. It couldn't be true, could it? Had Jack really escaped the noose for a second time and come back to find her? Daniel must be wrong…Jack wouldn't risk being caught again, would he?

"Are you sure?" she asked Daniel, struggling to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Jack Sparrow is here in St Lucia…right now?"

"Yes." Daniel's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I saw him a while ago, running from the Navy. I think they had him cornered but he got out, somehow. They seem particularly determined to catch him, so he must have done something to anger them."

Kat couldn't keep the amazed look from her face as her eyes widened at the information. Jack _was_ here! But how? She had to find him. But as she started to run away, Daniel roughly caught her arm.

"Wait. Why are you in such a state? What have _you_ got to do with Jack Sparrow?" he asked her sternly, frowning hard at her.

"Let me go!" Kat's eyes flashed dangerously at him, but his grip on her tightened.

"You ran away with him that night didn't you!" he suddenly burst out, pushing her back against a wall. "You were with him all this time!"

"So what if I was? What are you going to do about it?" Kat said icily.

"You're in love with him, aren't you? You're in love with a _pirate_!" his face was twisted in repulsion and jealousy. "What's the matter with you, woman? I've asked you to marry me and yet you still want to run away with him to a life of damnation on the seas!"

"I'd much rather have that sort of life and be free than stuck at home with a dull sod like you day after day!" Kat spat out at him and then kicked him as hard as she could to make him release her.

She ran through the streets, her eyes searching for no one else but Jack. She had to find him before the Navy did – but they were after both of them now. Was Daniel right? Was she really in _love_? She had always been too proud to admit her feelings, but as she thought of Jack and how well she knew him, she realised how strong her feelings were. There was no point fighting it anymore – she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

Katrina had turned corner after corner, dodging and hiding out of sight whenever she saw one of the officers in red uniform. Her heart was pounding at the terror of being caught, but the thought of Jack drove her on. She leant against a damp wall and waited for two navy officers to trot past with their muskets and then went on her way again. She was sprinting down a deserted street when she heard the sound of clashing swords and deep voices in the distance. Curiously, she moved closer and peered round the corner. Two men were duelling, looking at each other with obvious loathing. One was Daniel Carpenter and the other was –

"Jack!"

Kat felt herself brighten inside as she saw him there before her. It felt like she hadn't seen him for months and the familiar sight of him made her heart soar. She watched as he fought with skilled, quick movements. He turned towards the sound of her voice but then jumped backwards as Daniel's sword plunged forward.

"Is he the one you punched in the nose? Well, he came looking to fight me for your hand in marriage!" Jack smiled broadly in amusement.

"And you agreed?" Kat exclaimed furiously.

"I couldn't resist, luv. Don't worry – it'll all be over in a minute." Jack said confidently, smoothly blocking Daniel's cutlass.

"Oh, will both of you just stop it! This isn't the middle ages! You can't have a battle to _win_ me!" Katrina shouted angrily but they didn't stop.

"I'm doing this to show that I'm better for you, Kat." Daniel told her arrogantly. "He's a _pirate – _he can't offer you the things I can"

"You're wasting your time, Daniel. I've already told you – I'd rather rot in hell than marry you." Katrina glared at him.

They continued to swordfight, the sunlight flashing along the blades of their weapons. Kat folded her arms and leant against the wall, impatiently waiting for them to finish. They both blocked each other at the same time, the blades crossed in front of them.

"I'm telling you, Sparrow – I'm not letting her run off with you again." Daniel warned Jack through the still swords.

"We'll just see about that, lad." Jack replied dangerously, showing Daniel his gold teeth. "Nobody goes after my girl and gets away with it."

They both pulled their swords back and began to duel again more vigorously. Kat sighed, bored out of her mind. Any other woman would probably simper at being fought over, but not her. She had liked it when Jack called her his girl, though.

"Jack, we've got to get a move on!" she shouted at him urgently, peering anxiously around the corner. They were facing a dead end and the officers could appear any minute.

"Almost there…" Jack frowned as he concentrated and a few seconds later, Daniel's weapon clattered to the floor. "Bad luck, mate. I guess the bet man won, eh?"

Daniel didn't reply, his face a picture of fury and embarrassment. Jack sheathed his sword but as he and Katrina turned to leave, Daniel ran forward and grabbed her arm.

"Kat – don't go with him. I know I've acted like an idiot before but it was only because I liked you. If you stay and marry me, I'll treat you well; I promise."

For the first time ever, Kat smiled at him. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't. If you had ever spoken to me with respect and not treated me like you did then perhaps I would have grown to like you, but it's far too late to start being nice to me now. I'm going to go with Jack. I-I love him."

"She loves _me_, savvy?" Jack said proudly to Daniel from behind her.

"I could never have been someone's 'devoted little wife', as you put it. Why don't you try Mary; the fair haired one I used to live with? She's very sweet and pretty; she'd make a good wife for you."

"Good luck, Kat." Daniel said wistfully as he looked at her one last time. As Kat turned away from him, she couldn't believe that he had really liked her all along. She was glad he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He and Mary would definitely make a good couple.

Now, all she and Jack had to do was flee for their lives.

**Karibbean, Norwigean Pirate, InToDepp and Goddess of Mystery – thanks so much for your reviews :) The next chapter (16) will be the last!**


	16. A Pirate's Life

Jack and Katrina turned the corner, leaving Daniel behind them. Jack's brown eyes darted left to right, checking the ends of the street for approaching naval officers. Seeing that the coast was clear, he began to run down the side street, Kat close behind.

"Jack, they were going to hang you in Port Royal!" Kat exclaimed as she caught up with him. "When Daniel told me he had seen you I couldn't believe it…I didn't tell him about you but I must have looked so shocked that he figured it out. That's why he went after you. But Jack, _how_ did you escape?"

Jack smiled and slowed to a walk, always pleased to be asked about his adventures. "Well," he began eagerly, "just before they reached Port Royal, I picked the lock of my cell and climbed back on deck unnoticed. Then, when Norrington's back was turned, I dived into the sea and with the help of some sea turtles managed to swim all the–"

Kat suddenly cut him by hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Come off it Jack! What do you take me for – a simpleton? Didn't that night on the island meant anything to you? What about all the things you told me; all the secrets and the truth that you trusted me with? You know that you're the one I'm interested in, not all your infamous escapades."

"I know." Jack said softly. "But if everyone knew the truth about me then nobody would even know my name. Piracy is on its way out and my ship is practically the last threat left in the Caribbean. That's why I…what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." Kat bit her lip. Here was Jack trying to open up to her about his insecurities and she was spluttering and grinning like a fool. "It's just…_sea turtles_?"

She burst out laughing as the image of Jack in the sea surrounded by sea turtles stuck in her mind. She saw the corners of Jack's mouth begin to turn up as well and his eyes gleamed at her. Then a shout in the distance made them both turn their heads. Two Royal Navy officers had spotted them and were charging forward, muskets aimed. The lightness went out of Jack's eyes and Katrina's smile disappeared. They both began to run for their lives, Jack holding Kat's wrist tightly. Bullets flew past them and Kat didn't dare look back as they sprinted around another corner.

Now they were back in the market place, where some more navy officers including the Commodore of St Lucia noticed them and started after them too. Kat's heart was in her mouth as Jack pulled her along with him through the town. People gasped and pushed at the sight of Captain Jack Sparrow and a female thief running from the Navy down to the docks. Their boots pounded on the wood as they ran up to the edge of the dock. There, Kat saw the Black Pearl floating not too far away on the bright blue sea.

Jack looked down at the water and turned to Kat. He suddenly reached out and started to undo the laces on her dress. Before she could exclaim furiously he said hurriedly,

"It's to help ye swim faster, savvy?"

Kat quickly took it off and tossed it aside without a second thought. Then as Jack dived off the edge of the dock into the sea, she took a deep breath and jumped in after him.

Minutes later, the Black Pearl was sailing at high speed away from St Lucia.

Katrina stood on the deck, watching it disappear and knowing that she was finally free. Anamaria came up behind Kat, touched her lightly on the shoulder they embraced in a quick hug.

"It's good to have ye back." Anamaria smiled. "I knew Jack would get there in time."

"So you rescued him from Port Royal?"

"We knew they had taken him there because we spotted the Dauntless by the island. We were careful not to follow straight after in case they noticed us; but later that night we came ashore and broke him out of the jail."

"I swear that man has nine lives." Kat remarked with a half-smile. "He shouldn't have risked coming back for me."

"Kat, the first thing Jack said when we broke him out of that cell was we had to get to St Lucia to save you."

Kat sighed and stared down at the floor. "Ana, there's something I want to tell you. That night I spent on the island with Jack…well…we talked a _lot _and it felt so special; and then we…we…made love."

Anamaria's mouth fell open. "But…why would you…? I thought…"

"I love him." Katrina told her earnestly. "It was always there underneath, but I just kept fighting it. Not any more."

"Does he know?" Ana asked her, her face creased in concern.

"Yes…"

"Has he said it back to you yet?"

"No." Kat's face fell. "Do you think he ever will?"

"Well, ye know he's not really the sort." Ana said sympathetically. "But he might, you never know."

"But what if I'm carrying his baby?" Kat suddenly whispered in panic. "It would ruin everything!"

"I suppose all ye can do is wait and see." Anamaria replied worriedly.

"And now I haven't got any clothes." Katrina grumbled. "I had to take my dress off so we could swim away faster and it was the only one I have. I feel like such a fool standing here in my shift!"

Anamaria suddenly beamed. "Come with me, I've got something to show you."

Jack looked at his hat fondly before putting it on. Nobody knew the story behind it – not even Kat. That night on the island she had asked how he had come by his compass, but not his hat. It was the one story about him that he didn't have to elaborate much. Jack thought that he would like tell it to her some day. He looked around for Kat, but she was nowhere to be seen. She and Anamaria had been missing for a while. Perhaps Kat was telling her about their night on the island and they were having one of those weird female conversations about him. He just hoped she wasn't saying anything that Anamaria could use to tease him with later. Just then, he looked down to see Anamaria approaching the foot of the stairs that lead up to the helm. Her arms were folded and she was smirking at him. Jack frowned and let go of the wheel. He started to walk down the steps and then froze.

Kat burst out laughing. "I don't think he recognises me, Ana!" She was dressed head to toe in pirate clothes: a red bandana, brown suede boots, green breeches, white shirt and a blue jacket. Jack noticed that she also wore a belt which held and sword and a pistol. He opened his mouth and closed it again as he stared. Kat caught Ana's eye – it was rare for Jack to be lost for words.

"Where did they come from?" Jack finally spoke, looking puzzled.

Anamaria started to explain to him. "During the battle with Blackmore's crew a complete git of a pirate locked me inside a room on the Lagoon. He had taken my sword so I was looking around the room for another one. I came across this trunk full of pirate clothes and decided to steal some for Kat. I also took the sword and the pistol. I put them in a bag and then some of Gibbs and some of the crew kicked the door in and got me out. We went back to the Pearl because we saw you with Kat already. It was only after the battle that I realised who the garments and sword actually belonged to."

"My mother." Kat put in, unsheathing her sword and walking up to Jack. "See the initials carved into the handle?"

"She would have wanted ye to have them, luv." Jack told her quietly. "They really suit ye."

Kat smiled and began to ascend the staircase. "May I request your company at the helm, Captain Sparrow?" she spoke in a very formal way, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"It would be my pleasure, m'lady." Jack grinned and held his arm out to her as if they were a posh couple at a grand ball.

Anamaria watched as they both walked up to the helm together, looking like the perfect pair. Who would have thought that those two stubborn, independent people would end up together? Anamaria walked away, smiling to herself. She had known they'd get there in the end.

Jack and Katrina stood at the helm together, looking out to sea. Jack stood behind Kat, his hands on top of hers on the spokes as they tilted the wheel.

"Jack?" Kat spoke into the silence. "Do you remember that night on the island when we…you know…"

"How could I forget?" replied Jack huskily, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder.

"Well..." Kat swallowed and closed her eyes. "What if I'm carrying your child?"

Jack moved Kat round to face him. "Are you?"

"I don't know yet, do I?" Kat looked deep into Jack's eyes as if she were trying to read what he was thinking. "But what if I am?"

Katrina watched his expression carefully. He frowned slightly, his eyes moving from left to right but not meeting hers. She knew he was having trouble finding the right thing to say. The last thing she wanted to do was tie him down. It had been a great sacrifice for him to be so emotionally open with her, but now the prospect of being a father…

"Well," Jack began eventually. "I suppose having a lad wouldn't be so bad. That way the Sparrow name can be –"

"And if it's a girl?" Kat raised her eyebrows at him.

"We don't even know if ye are pregnant yet, luv." Jack avoided the question. "No need for these conversations yet, savvy?"

"You're right." Kat sighed, knowing she had spoilt the moment. "I'm sorry…I was just worrying about it and what would happen if you…you…"

Jack put his hands back around her waist. "Whatever happens, I won't leave ye – I promise." His hands tightened around her and she felt his breath on her cheek as he said into her ear,

"I-I love ye, Kat."

Katrina turned to face him, her face a picture of shock at his words. He looked back at her, his eyes soulful and deep. Kat was so pleased that he had said it and leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Wait there, luv. This is the part where ye say it back to me."

"I already did!" Kat frowned. "Before we left Daniel, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, but I seem to recall that ye said 'I love him' to the whelp, rather than to me."

"Jack, does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"But it's different because you already know how I feel – I didn't know that you loved me before now."

"It's still nice to hear." Jack was smiling teasingly at her.

"Oh fine!" Kat sighed although she couldn't help smiling back. "I love you, Jack."

Then she suddenly lifted Jack's hat off his head and put it on to her own.

"Yo ho, yo ho; a pirate's life for me." Kat sang softly and then she put her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him.

**THE END**

**Epilogue:**

Jack and Katrina never got married; it just didn't seem right for them. They had managed to admit that they loved each other and that was enough. Two people who had never really believed in true love or romance had found it in each other. Kat needed a man who was unpredictable, exciting and could give her the freedom she wanted. Jack needed a woman who wasn't interested in his reputation (however proud he was of it) but saw through his pirate exterior and loved him for who he was.

It turned out that Katrina wasn't pregnant after all. As time went by, it became apparent that she couldn't and wouldn't ever have children. This worked out rather well for them, as their adventures together had only just begun. Jack took Kat to the Spanish Main, Singapore and the Mediterranean. They did get into some trouble with the Spanish Navy but they never ran into Norrington again. They were free-spirited rebels, going wherever they wanted and doing whatever they pleased – because after all, they were pirates through and through.

**So there you go! I hope the ending and the epilogue was to everyone's satisfaction :) Thanks SO much to every single person who reviewed. I never dreamed I'd get so many. This story took me four months to write and it's my biggest achievement as a writer so far. I really want to write a novel some day, but I probably won't. I've got all these years of exams and studying to get through. So anyway, thanks so much guys. Hugs to you all!**

**From Bethan :)**

**P.S. to Raz 42492 – I didn't mean to miss you out, I'm so sorry! It's just that I got your review for Chapter 14 after I'd put up Chapter 15. I'm really glad you liked reading my story. Thanx girl :)**

**And also to DruMalfoy, who I missed – thanks so much too!**


End file.
